


Готовим с любовью

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Со скукой можно и нужно бороться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Готовим с любовью

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации Aloc  
> POV Северуса Снейпа и Роланды Хуч, что позволяет увидеть персонажей и известные нам события с точки зрения, отличной от той, что представляет Гарри Поттер. В свете этого автор настаивает, что это не ООС и не АU.

  
**Роланда Хуч**  
  
Опять письмо от сестры. Из Америки. Эта дрянная девчонка сначала рассказывает о скалистых горах, о том, как она встречалась с индейскими магами, а потом пишет: «Но это всё пустяки по сравнению с тем, что ты работаешь в самой лучшей магической школе, как я скучаю по Хогвартсу, ты такая счастливая!»  
  
Я не знаю, что ей ответить. Хочется громко выругаться и кинуть письмо в огонь. Но вместо этого я аккуратно убираю листок в конверт и кладу на полку. Сестра не виновата в том, что не знает, как на самом деле нам живется в Хогвартсе. Она не виновата.  
  
Я думаю об этом за завтраком и за обедом. И даже между ними, во время полета на метле, я продолжаю думать об этом.  
  
Преподаватель Хогвартса, профессор — это звучит так внушительно, и даже выпускники Хогвартса продолжают вспоминать о нас с почтением. А мы… мы просто остаемся.  
  
Что вы знаете о преподавателях Хогвартса? Нас так немного, и на десять месяцев в году мы привязаны к этому замку. Сначала всё кажется новым и особенным, но год проходит за годом, и колея становится настолько привычной, что вызывает только тоску.  
  
Одни и те же лица, одни и те же действия. Одни и те же ошибки студентов, одни и те же проступки. Иногда приходят новые преподаватели, но мало кто задерживается надолго. Чаще всего меняются профессора ЗоТИ и маггловедения, но дети замечают только смену первых. Ещё бы, пр **о** клятая должность.  
  
Иногда мне кажется, что это моя должность проклята. Иначе почему я уже столько лет не могу вырваться отсюда, хотя с детьми занимаюсь лишь два часа в неделю — на мне первокурсники с их первыми полетами, да квиддичные матчи.  
  
Я начинаю жалеть себя и от этого ещё больше злиться. К вечеру я взвинчу себя настолько, что не пойду на ужин, а потом ночью попрошу домовиков принести бутербродов и кофе, отчего проворочаюсь без сна всю ночь.  
  
Так было уже тысячи раз.  
  
Я слышу стук, но мне даже не хочется открывать рта, чтобы сказать «войдите». Впрочем, посетителю этого и не нужно.  
  
В дверь просовывается сначала нос. Несмотря на всю хандру, я против воли улыбаюсь. Если бы дети только знали, какой он смешной!  
  
Хотя нет, им лучше не знать. Для его блага.  
  
Вслед за носом в щель двери протискивается весь Северус. Быстро оценив мое состояние, он кивает.  
  
— Так и думал! — бодро говорит он. — Пойдем. Глинтвейн сам собой не сварится.  
  
И я иду.  
  
Куда же я денусь?  
  
  
**Северус Снейп**  
  
Роланда опять в депрессии. Я понял это ещё за завтраком, а за обедом, когда она накрошила гренок в бифштекс с горошком, я окончательно в этом уверился. С одной стороны, я её понимаю, но с другой… как же это злит!  
  
Пожалуй, это единственное, что действительно злит меня в Хогвартсе, к остальному я уже привык. Но когда я только пришел, мне тяжело было понять, почему они все оказались картонными, вели себя неестественно на уроках и обедах, являясь на деле совсем другими людьми. Потом я понял: быть собой на глазах у всех почти круглый год — это тяжело.  
  
Поэтому я злобный урод, да. Я помню этот первый день, как будто он был вчера. Учительская комната отдыха, которая скрыта почище Тайной комнаты Слизерина и Выручай-комнаты, была полна моими будущими коллегами.  
  
Они оценивающе смотрели на меня и шушукались между собой. Лишь позже я узнал, что такое скука Хогвартса, и какое значение имеет каждый новичок.  
  
Молчание становилось невыносимым, и тут…  
  
— Его сожрут, — разочарованно пожала плечами Минерва Магонагалл и отвернулась.  
  
С ужасом я понял, что с ней согласны многие.  
  
— Может, выдюжит? — бодро возразил Флитвик. — Можно его состарить, если хотите.  
  
Я машинально коснулся своего молодого лица. С них станется. Хоть бы в кальмара не превратили. Видимо, эта мысль отразилась у меня на лице, потому что некоторые учителя захихикали.  
  
— Северус, а куда делась твоя обычная прическа? — Альбус Дамблдор благожелателен как всегда. То ли он и в жизни такой, то ли даже тут в маске.  
  
Я краснею против воли, а от мысли, как отвратительно смотрятся красные пятна на моем бледном лице, краснею ещё сильнее. Если бы директор хотя бы догадывался, сколько сил и времени я потратил, чтобы избавиться от прически, которую в годы учебы никто не называл иначе как «сальная пакля».  
  
Я молчал, не понимая, к чему клонит директор, но все остальные закивали.  
  
— Да, отталкивающая внешность – это то, что надо, — сказала Спраут, за что я сразу её возненавидел. — А ещё пусть со всех снимает баллы и оставляет на отработку.  
  
Мне показалось тогда, что остатки моего мира рушатся прямо на глазах. Я собирался начать всё сначала, после Азкабана, после смерти Лили и моего предательства, собирался стать хорошим учителем, а мне предлагали…  
  
— Кто-то должен делать всю грязную работу. — Я обернулся. Руку помощи мне протянула Роланда Хуч. — Не переживай, Северус, Нигелиус выполнял такую же роль, а теперь его портрет в кабинете директора.  
  
Я кивнул, рассеянно думая о том, что лучше бы оказалось, что она не настолько стара, чтобы помнить Нигелиуса директором.  
  
— Это поможет, — голос раздался оттуда, куда я всё это время боялся смотреть.  
  
Трелони. Она начала работать раньше меня, более того не так давно… я подслушал её пророчество во время приема на работу.  
  
«Это должно было случиться», — словно говорили её глаза.  
  
И знаете? Я им поверил.  
  
  
  
**Роланда Хуч**  
  
  
Разумеется, у Северуса уже сидит Сибилла.  
  
Я чувствую легкий укол ревности.  
  
Конечно, Северус не мой… да вообще нельзя быть чьим-то в нашем замкнутом пространстве.  
  
На интрижки между преподавателями Альбус смотрит сквозь пальцы, но скука и тут дает о себе знать. Яркие чувства или эмоции почти никогда не вспыхивали между нами, а, вспыхнув, так же быстро потухали.  
  
Северус даже не ожидал, что окажется таким лакомым кусочком для нас, лишенных дома и семьи, но ещё энергичных женщин.  
  
Несмотря на головную боль и присутствие Сибиллы, я улыбаюсь этим воспоминаниям. Хорошо, что Северус пришел до начала учебного года, иначе он не смог бы вести уроки, постоянно просыпаясь в разных частях замка и пропуская завтрак, а порой и обед.  
  
Уже прошло больше десяти лет, новизна давно спала, и застать Северуса за не дружескими поцелуями или в чужой постели стало почти невозможно. Но мы по-прежнему готовы его ревновать друг к другу, или же за вечерним чаем вспоминать о том, что тогда был год танцев.  
  
Чтобы не умереть со скуки, не думать о своем одиночестве и назло всему учить детей, мы каждый год делаем что-то вместе. Мы давно одна семья, входим друг к другу без стука, целуем друг друга сухими губами, обнимаемся и что-то делаем вместе.  
  
Тот год был годом танцев. Один Мерлин упомнит, сколько танцев мы разучили между занятиями с детьми! Поставив на дверь учительской звукоизоляционное заклинание, мы ночи напролет разучивали польку и танго, вальс и фламенко. А краковяк в исполнении Спраут и Флитвика был так хорош, что мы до сих пор иногда просим их повторить.  
  
Да, исполняя одни и те же действия, люди неизбежно деградируют и скучнеют. Это не про нас. Вот уже… много лет я работаю в Хогвартсе, и каждый год с тех пор, как директором стал Альбус Дамблдор, мы что-то делаем вместе.  
  
Даже знаменитый хор Флитвика — ничто иное, как отголоски нашего собственного хора. О, этот год — один из тех, которые я вспоминаю с грустью: как здорово было играть на трубе! А ведь ещё были походы в Запретный лес, художественный свист и даже собирание фантиков.  
  
А сколько лет я работаю в Хогвартсе… это слишком личное. И вообще, леди не отвечают на такие вопросы.  
  
  
  
**Северус Снейп**  
  
  
Роланда опять задумалась. Вертикальная морщинка поселилась на её обычно гладком лбу. Удивительно, как в одном человеке могут одновременно сочетаться такая бездна энергии и такая склонность к депрессии. Мне остается только удивляться, почему она до сих пор не спилась: если бы меня так беспокоило всё вокруг, я бы не отлипал от бутылки огневиски.  
  
Когда я только пришел преподавать в Хогвартс, это привлекло меня к ней. Я лишь не знал, как к ней подступиться. Может, у неё страшное горе?  
  
Мое воображение рисовало убитых родственников, потерянных детей, даже несчастную любовь. В общем, я придумал всё, что могло прийти в голову склонного к излишним размышлениям молодого человека, каким я и был тогда.  
  
Ну от чего можно помрачнеть прямо посреди веселой польки, или вдруг встать с постели и стоять у окна, уткнувшись лбом в стекло?  
  
— А ты спроси, — ухмыльнулась моим страданиям Сибил. — Правда, спроси.  
  
Сибилла Трелони пришла всего на два года раньше меня и в некотором роде ещё была новенькой. Поэтому с ней было проще. А ещё она всё знала. Видела.  
  
— Опять запугивала моих? — Минерва щурится. – Неужели так плохо?  
  
— Да ладно тебе, — горько усмехается Сибил. — Им не скажешь про ужасную смерть, они же беречься не будут. Ну скажу я, что Вуд с метлы свалится — он что, аккуратнее летать будет? И потом, полностью изменить будущее всё равно не удастся.  
  
Сибил фаталистка. Виновата наследственность, быть внучкой Кассандры и видеть всё, что произойдет, — это чересчур для человека, но она справляется. Пьет херес вечерами, но мне кажется, что это не столько из-за ясновидения, сколько из-за огромного количества дрянного чая, который она выпивает днем на своих занятиях. А что поделать — за все годы, что мы преподаем в Хогвартсе, ей попались лишь двое детей, имеющих склонность к ясновидению. Остальных и учить-то бессмысленно, но Сибил учит.  
  
Она святая.  
  
Я достаю ящичек с пряностями. На нем большими буквами написано «Яд». Почерк Минервы, но старая кошка будет всё отрицать. Ничего, когда её засранцы перетаскают всю гвоздику, чтобы подмешать мне же в чай, сама пойдет в Хогсмид за новой.  
  
— Северус, тебе нужно как следует напиться, — роняет Сибил.  
  
Опять предсказание. Расспрашивать бесполезно, я знаю.  
  
Она сидит с ногами в кресле и смотрит на огонь в камине. В такие минуты она мне почему-то напоминает гусеницу из Алисы в стране чудес, но Сибил не курит даже трубку. А когда мы подарили ей на день рождения кальян, отчего-то обиделась.  
  
Смешная.  
  
— Надо — значит, напьемся, — вздыхает Хуч.  
  
И эта снова с нами. Пора варить.  
  
  
  
**Роланда Хуч**  
  
Интересно наблюдать за Северусом, когда он этого не замечает. Он движется по комнате плавно, словно танцует, и то и дело смотрит то на Сибиллу, то на меня. Какой он ещё молодой, просто страшно. По сравнению с ним мы все просто древности, мхом поросшие.  
  
У него ещё всё такое настоящее, и от этого такое глупое.  
  
Как-то он набрался храбрости — я получила страшное удовольствие, глядя, как он заламывает пальцы и кусает губы прежде, чем подойти, — и выпалил: «Почему ты грустишь?»  
  
Это прозвучало так мило, что я на секунду растерялась. Обычно, когда я хандрю, Минерва говорит мне: «Профессор Хуч, вы натуральная корова на бойне», — и смеется.  
  
Я ей завидую.  
  
Анимагам проще, они тоскуют в той форме, в которой это удобнее.  
  
— Понимаешь, — начинаю я осторожно, глядя на губы Северуса. — Сегодня дождь идет. Грустно. И кофе был отвратительный за обедом. Ненавижу, когда кофе отвратительный.  
  
Губы сжимаются. Не понимает.  
  
Я никогда не смотрю в глаза Северусу, он легилемент и умеет закрывать взгляд. Но губы — они говорят и без слов.  
  
Разумеется, не понимает. Он слишком юн, куда ему понять, что несчастная любовь или война с Волдемортом — это повод действовать, а вот ужасный кофе уже никак не изменишь, когда он выпит.  
  
И вот теперь — смотрит на меня с беспокойством, словно я при смерти. Сибилла мне сочувственно улыбается и протягивает стакан.  
  
Я пью короткими глотками теплый херес и усаживаюсь на подлокотник кресла Трелони.  
  
А Северус начинает колдовать. Мы так в шутку называем то, как он готовит. Руки начинают мелькают так быстро, что белоснежные манжеты становятся похожи на порхающих мотыльков. И вот что самое интересное — он ни разу не измазал их соусом или вином.  
  
Паршивец.  
  
Он поставил на огонь вино, и щепотками бросает в него гвоздику и корицу. Сибилла жмурится от удовольствия, а Северус уже давит ножом четвертинку мускатного ореха и кидает туда же.  
  
На очереди лимоны. Кожица почти лопается от прикосновения острия, и сок брызжет на гранитную доску. Я машинально вздрагиваю.  
  
  
  
Северус склоняется ниже, и нам видны только его руки, лимон, нож и сосульки волос, почти полностью скрывающих лицо. Он заканчивает с лимонами и призывает сахарницу.  
  
Главное сейчас не ляпнуть, что я хочу чаю. Так уже однажды было, и Северус дулся на меня три дня. А что поделать, если запах корицы, сахар и лимоны вызывают у меня острое желание попить чаю с коричным печеньем?  
  
Северус проверяет вино и добавляет сахар. Лучший глинтвейн варится в подземельях, это знают все профессора. И дело не в том, что у Северуса какой-то секрет, просто он не может взять и заболтаться, отвлечься, отчего вино закипит, не кинет разом полсахарницы вместо пары кусков.  
  
Я призываю глиняные кружки. Сибилла улыбается и кивком указывает ещё на две. Когда Северус снимает глинтвейн с огня, в дверь протискивается кошка и проскальзывает за кресло. Сибилла протягивает ей свою кружку.  
  
Из-за приоткрытой двери слышно, как смущенно покашливает Филиус.  
  
Северус наливает и ему.  
  
Смотрит на Сибиллу так, словно они чокаются взглядами одними взглядами. Я снова чувствую укол ревности. А он не смотрит на меня, одним глотком выпивая горячий глинтвейн.  
  
Ах да, ему нужно напиться.  
  
Пробую. Вкусно. По телу разливается тепло.  
  
Тут тепло и уютно. Я больше не грущу из-за кофе, и мне наплевать на дождь.  
  
  
  
**Северус Снейп**  
  
  
Глинтвейн удался. Приятно это осознавать по порозовевшим довольным лицам коллег.  
  
Роланда расслабилась и улыбается каким-то своим мыслям, Сибил прикрыла глаза и шевелит губами. Наверное, читает наизусть Ницше или Канта. Минерва смотрит на неё с подозрением, и я понимаю этот взгляд.  
  
Мы готовы простить Сибил её фатализм и любовь к хересу, но когда она начинает читать вслух всю эту маггловскую философию, на ум приходят только непростительные заклятья.  
  
Роланда хохотала до слез, когда я ей признался, что в самом пикантном месте нашего первого свидания Сибил вдруг на хорошем немецком отбарабанила мне всего «Так говорил Заратустра».  
  
То есть, я уже потом узнал, что это был именно Ницше, а в тот момент я чуть не поседел.  
  
Вот и теперь она что-то шепчет.  
  
— Шопенгауэр, — одними губами говорит мне Флитвик в ответ на озабоченный взгляд.  
  
Час от часу не легче. Как хорошо, что года маггловской философии пока не предвидится. В этом году мы будет готовить. По очереди и вместе, по заказу и импровизируя. По рецептам других стран и традиционные блюда наших семей.  
  
Домовики уже пытались спонтанно организовать бунт по этому поводу, но Альбус умеет успокаивать.  
  
О да, Альбус умеет.  
  
Помяни черта, он и явится. Альбус тоже не стучит, перед тем как войти. Впрочем, боюсь, что даже если мы станцуем голыми на столе, это его не удивит, и ничего нового он не увидит, зачем же стучаться?  
  
Наверное, это ужасно — ничему не удивляться. Сибил не удивляется, потому что знает, что будет, а Альбус — потому что это всё уже было.  
  
Он входит и встает рядом с Минервой. Я киваю на чан с глинтвейном, но делаю это лишь в знак вежливости — Альбус с нами не пьет. Вот и сейчас он улыбается и машет рукой, мол, «ах оставь, мой мальчик», а потом откашливается.  
  
Мы все замолкаем и слышен лишь треск раскалившихся углей в камине.  
  
— Преподавателем ЗОТИ в этом году будет… — он замолкает.  
  
— …Ремус Люпин, — заканчивает за него Сибил и салютует мне кружкой.  
  
— Салазар вас подери, — ругаюсь я. – Мерлиновы подштанники!  
  
Мне и в самом деле надо выпить.  
  
  
**Роланда Хуч**  
  
Северус ругается. Судя по его лицу, он предпочел бы просто похлопать глазами и забиться в угол, но, видимо, так он хочет сделать нам приятно.  
  
Мы все молчим, даже Минерва придержала свой острый язычок и деликатно уткнулась в кружку. Мы привыкли делать друг другу маленькие подарки, не замечая фальшь или настоящие эмоции. Иногда я думаю, что это и есть любовь.  
  
— Но почему Люпин? — наконец обреченно спрашивает Северус.  
  
Он не ждёт ответа, но Альбус отвечает. Коротко, словно удар молотком по отбивной:  
  
— Блэк.  
  
— Блэк, — кривится Северус. – Вы же не думаете, что этот узколобый гриффиндорец и в самом деле предал своего лучшего друга?  
  
Минерва протестующе фыркает, но молчит. Сейчас их любимая перепалка про «узколобых гриффиндорцев» и «скользких слизеринцев» была бы совсем некстати, и Макгонагалл это понимает.  
  
Мы с Филиусом обмениваемся понимающими взглядами. Люпина мы помним хорошо — никогда ещё до этого в Хогвартсе не учились оборотни, а новое всегда вдыхало жизнь в наши унылые будни. Мы делали ставки, какие предметы лучше пойдут у оборотня, будет ли он играть в квиддич…  
  
Северус не знает, но у нас с Минервой и Филиусом рыльце в пушку — мы делали ставки, покусает ли малыш Люпин кого-то, пока учится в школе. Конечно, это жутко звучит, но мы рассуждали трезво: покусает или нет — этого уже никак не изменить, и пара ставок дела усугубить не может.  
  
Наверное, теперь это самая большая наша тайна от Северуса. Мне кажется, он долго будет дуться, если узнает, так что… пусть это будет наш секрет.  
  
А теперь Люпин будет работать с нами. Я обещаю себе, что не поддамся на подначки Минервы и не буду участвовать в новых ставках. Есть у меня сила воли или нет?  
  
От мыслей меня отвлекает Альбус.  
  
— Нет, Северус, — он улыбается. Сказать что ли ему, что у него что-то в зубах застряло? Да ладно, обойдется. – Это _ты_ будешь так думать.  
  
Так, я потеряла нить повествования. А Северус, похоже, нет, потому что он снова ругается, только уже более витиевато — от души.  
  
— Я должен подозревать обоих и продолжать присматривать за Поттером? — наконец уточняет он.  
  
Да уж. Я снова утыкаюсь в уже остывший глинтвейн. Поттер — это чудесное развлечение для нас, не будь он настолько юрким и не лезь совсем уж повсюду. Даже из квиддича он порой такой цирк устраивает, что я диву даюсь. А ведь мне не нужно смотреть за ним в оба глаза, как Северусу.  
  
Так, одним глазком.  
  
— Вот и договорились, — снова улыбается Альбус и потирает руки. – Ремус приедет на Хогвартс-экспрессе вместе со школьниками…  
  
— Пижон! — фыркает Северус.  
  
В самом деле, все аппарируют в Хогсмид или перемещаются по каминной сети, и за пару дней до начала занятий, чтоб мы могли принюхаться к новичкам. Поддерживая Северуса я недоуменно пожимаю плечами.  
  
— … Он проследит, как доберётся Гарри, — поясняет Альбус. — А принюхаться успеете вечером. Приготовьте что-нибудь аппетитное.  
  
Ненавижу, когда Альбус так делает. Знаешь, о чём все думают — ну и молодец, выпендриваться-то зачем?  
  
— И да, — останавливается он уже у самых дверей. — Никаких бифштексов с кровью, как бы тебе этого не хотелось, мой мальчик. Ремус предпочитает есть вообще как можно меньше мяса. Вот тортик…  
  
Он быстро выходит, поэтому весь запас избранных ругательств Северуса достается нам. Как и бутылка огневиски, которую он выуживает из серванта.  
  
  
**Северус Снейп**  
  
Импровизированная пирушка подошла к концу, и мы остаемся вдвоем с Роландой. Первой уходит Сибил. Вообще, честно скажу, если вам предлагают дружить с чокнутой ясновидящей, которая декламирует наизусть философов в оригинале — берите. Берите и не пожалеете!  
  
Вот от амурных дел заклинаю, ни в коем случае, если хотите остаться в здравом уме. Но как друг Сибил идеальна. Ещё бы, она всегда знает, когда пора уйти. С Минервой гораздо сложнее. Выпив больше, чем нужно, она превращается в кошку и дремлет в кресле у камина. Ну не за хвост же её стаскивать или за шкирку!  
  
Часами можно намекать — кошки непробиваемые существа, чтоб вы знали. И ходят сами по себе. То есть когда лень — вообще не ходят.  
  
Хорошо ещё, что Филиус умеет с ней обращаться. А если бы он не пришел? Так бы и проспала, собака, до утра в моем любимом кресле. Ну, то есть не собака, а кошка.  
  
Мы с Роландой смотрим, как ловко Филиус берет сомлевшую Минерву под животик, кивает и уходит. Говорят, лет двадцать назад у них был совершенно фееричный роман. Я пытаюсь представить это, но не могу.  
  
Впрочем, дверь за Филиусом закрывается, и мы с Роландой наконец-то остаемся одни.  
  
— Ну и что делать? — вопрошаю я. — Если я что-то сотворю с блюдом, Альбус опять скажет: «Ну что же ты, мой мальчик», а если нет — он решит, что я ничего не смог придумать.  
  
Роланда улыбается. Наверное, она тоже думает, что я ничего не могу придумать.  
  
— Подать на серебряном блюде – это ребячество, — продолжаю я. — Добавить что-то в тесто — у него нюх такой, что он сразу всё поймет.  
  
Роланда молчит и смотрит сквозь стаканчик с огневиски на огонь. Очень интеллектуальное занятие, ничего не скажешь.  
  
Я злюсь.  
  
На самом деле я не хочу ничего делать Ремусу. Это глупо.  
  
Я бы и о Блэке не вспоминал, но приходится признать — Альбус прав. Кто-то должен всех подозревать и проверять, иначе ерунда, а не безопасность получается.  
  
Вообще, без Поттера в школе было проще. Скучнее, конечно, но сейчас тоже не весело, просто утомительно.  
  
Я помню, как два года назад Альбус мне сказал: «В школу придет Гарри Поттер. Ты должен не только охранять и натаскивать его — этим займемся все вместе, но и ненавидеть, понятно?»  
  
Я тогда неопределенно пожал плечами. Что тут непонятного — задание как задание. Не страннее прочих. Я не стал тогда спрашивать, как можно ненавидеть малявку, лишившуюся родителей и всю свою короткую жизнь проторчавшую с такой теткой, как Петунья.  
  
Несколько лет до этого я даже видел их в Лондоне. Петунья всё такая же лама, а её муж просто раздутый пузырь, как и сын. Бедняжка Поттер живет в зоопарке и даже не подозревает об этом.  
  
Как потом выяснилось, малявка оказалась с острыми зубками, но ненавидеть за это маленького Поттера никак не получалось. А когда в конце того прошлого года он спас другую малявку — это маленькое рыжее недоразумение Джинни Уизли, я просто проникся к нему лучшими чувствами. В Локхарте ведь никто не сомневался — он и должен был сбежать, а если бы Поттеру не хватило силенок пролезть в Тайную комнату, то что?  
  
Ясно дело: «Северус, мой мальчик».  
  
А я змей с детства терпеть не могу. Тем более окаменяющих взглядом.  
  
К счастью, малявка даже не подозревает о том, как я на самом деле к нему отношусь. Боюсь, Ремуса провести будет сложнее, да и вариться нам в одной учительской целый год, а этот пацифист даже не сможет изобразить ненависть ко мне.  
  
— Я думаю, — медленно произносит Роланда. – Лучше ничего не предпринимать. Тогда они решат, что ты потом какую-то гадость сделаешь, и будут всё время в напряжении.  
  
Я обожаю Роланду, я это уже говорил?  
  
  
**Роланда Хуч**  
  
Северус достал какую-то дряхлую папку, которая выглядит так, словно она старше самого Слизерина. Вообще не понимаю, как можно окружать себя такими древними вещами. Вдвойне грустно становится от мысли, что мы все настолько старше его, что вполне тянем на такие же древние вещи. Впрочем, легкость от выпитого глинтвейна и тепло камина не позволяют как следует погрустить от этих мыслей.  
  
Северус сдувает пыль с паки и смущенно косится на меня — заметила или нет. Я привычно умиляюсь про себя — точно также я сама заталкиваю ногой фантики под кровать, когда Северус является в разгар моих депрессий. Это заставляет помнить, что мы все ещё люди, которым не всё равно.  
  
Из папки он выуживает маленький желтый листочек пергамента и победно машет перед моим лицом. Я поспешно состраиваю заинтересованную гримасу. Впрочем, мне и на самом деле интересно, что именно мы будем готовить к приезду оборотня.  
  
— Шоколадные заварные маффины! — говорит Северус таким голосом, словно нашел по меньшей мере слиток золота и теперь сообщает, что эти полгода мы безбедно проживем в Бразилии. — Очень вкусно, — поясняет он в ответ на мой скептический взгляд. — Люпин язык проглотит.  
  
— Так вот каков твой коварный план, — в шутку подначиваю я.  
  
— Завтра пойду в Хогсмид за ингредиентами, — Северус не обращает никакого внимания на подколку, лицо его выглядит чересчур одухотворенным для такого простого занятия, как изучение рецепта маффинов. Наверное, всё-таки мы слишком много выпили. — Тут почти один шоколад.  
  
Я заглядываю ему через плечо.  
  
Кексы — слабость многих преподавателей, но только Хагрид печет их почти в промышленных масштабах. К сожалению, при этом их совершенно невозможно есть.  
  
Рецепт кажется очень аппетитным, поэтому я решаю внести свою лепту:  
  
— Может, увеличим количество ингредиентов в десять раз, а то даже попробовать все не успеют?  
  
— С ума сошла! — возмущается он. — Это одного шоколада три фунта! И сахара два с половиной почти. И ещё сахарной пудры три фунта, я не говорю уж про муку и масло. Мы что, Хагрида позовем венчиком орудовать?.. Разве что раза в три, — добавляет он.  
  
Перед глазами невольно возникает Хагрид, неловко сжимающий изящный венчик, и я хихикаю, кивая. В три раза — это тоже неплохо.  
  
Северусу не нужно просить — я сама призываю листок бумаги и перо, чтобы переписать весь список продуктов. Сам Северус не выносит вида своих каракулей, и необходимость писать уточнения в работах учеников приносит ему невыносимые страдания. Впрочем, он, похоже, неплохо их компенсирует тем, что непременно пишет разные гадости.  
  
А потом мы идем по коридору, потому что Северус меня провожает до комнаты. Обычно я никому этого не позволяю — Хогвартс безопасен для нас куда больше, чем просто огромный затхлый дом, но только не тогда, когда во рту ещё живет легкий привкус вина, а пальцы Северуса так пахнут лимоном.  
  
Мы не разговариваем друг с другом, не цепляемся за ладони или локти словно подростки, мы просто идем рядом, и это уже так хорошо, как может быть только в последнюю ночь лета, когда последний ещё теплый день впереди, но дожди, холодные ветра и школьники вот-вот ворвутся в эту одуряющую тишину.  
  
У дверей моих покоев у нас вдруг случается почти настоящий поцелуй, который словно дает мне почувствовать внутри кусочек этого теплого уходящего лета. Я проскальзываю в комнату и прижимаюсь ухом к двери, слушая гулкие шаги уходящего Северуса.  
  
Может, я именно поэтому так люблю, когда в подземельях варится глинтвейн. В эти дни я сплю спокойно, мне ничего не снится, кроме сладковатого привкуса на моих губах.  
  
  
**Северус Снейп**  
  
Несмотря на количество выпитого вчера, я просыпаюсь рано. Впрочем, все профессора Хогвартса просыпаются рано в последний день лета. Его надо распробовать, прожить целиком и ни в коем случае не упустить. Поэтому, когда я захожу за Роландой, она меня уже ждет.  
  
По крайней мере, мне нравится так думать, хотя она не стоит на пороге одетая для похода в Хогсмид, а сидит на подоконнике, свесив одну ногу в полосатом ярком носке по ту сторону окна, а вторую по эту, весело болтая обеими и зачаровывая упавшие на окно листья так, чтобы они кружились и вновь падали.  
  
  
  
  
Я не знаю, кто из профессоров колдует, чтобы золотистые и багровые листья оказывались на наших подоконниках в последний день лета. Но это происходит каждый год, и даже на моем подоконнике были сегодня утром такие же листья, хотя, если говорить прямо, моего подоконника просто не существует, ведь я живу в подземельях. Просто одно окно оставлено нормальным — в нем видно дно черного озера, под которым раскинулось наше подземелье, а второе зачаровано так, что я вижу небо, домик Хагрида и Запретный лес.  
  
А в такие дни, как этот, я вижу на подоконнике сухие листья, настоящие, пахнущие надвигающейся осенью и яблочной кожурой листья.  
  
Роланда нехотя слезает с подоконника, натягивает сапоги, плащ и остроконечную шляпу. Шляпа ей страшно не идет, и мне привычнее даже зимой видеть Роланду без неё, когда она подставляет ветру свои короткие серебристые волосы, но что поделать, раз именно так в её представлении должен выглядеть человек, идущий за покупками.  
  
Мы снова воюем из-за её сумки, которая напоминает то ли умершего не своей смертью или от ожирения бумсланга, то ли саквояж, который в качестве жилья использовали соплохвосты.  
  
Наконец, после моей коронной фразы: «В Хогсмид пойдет или она или я», Роланда сдается и оставляет страхолюдину в комнате.  
  
Разумеется, уже у самого выхода за нами увязывается Минерва, которая гордо сообщает, что точно знает, кому и что купить. Мы не спорим, хотя запросы коллег давно не нужно записывать, они не меняются с годами.  
  
На улице прохладно и приходится напоминать себе, что ещё лето. Последний день лета. Впрочем, эта мысль снова переносит к Люпину, а ещё к дементорам, которых поставят охранять Хогвартс уже сегодня.  
  
Именно размышление об этих двух бедах, а вовсе не собственная страсть к сладкому, которой, кстати говоря, у меня вовсе и нет, заставляет начать со «Сладкого королевства» и прикупить сразу десять фунтов лучшего шоколада.  
  
Глаза моих спутниц сразу заблестели. Увы, можно быть гениальным зельеваром, варить зелья бодрости, радости и покоя, но только шоколад способен заставить блестеть глаза практически всех женщин любых возрастов. Даже цветы и драгоценности не вызывают восторга у такой большой аудитории.  
  
Говорят, среди магглов ещё остались аллергики, но нельзя же утверждать, что они не любят шоколад. Просто у них с ним не складывается.  
  
Спрятав от греха подальше шоколад, я купил ещё засахаренного миндаля и печенья. Оставалось дождаться Минерву, кипучая деятельность которой заставила продавца вжаться в стену и лишь шевелить губами, подсчитывая стоимость товара.  
  
Совок для конфет мелькал в руке Минервы, пакет тягучих лимонных долек для Альбуса сменялся пакетом полосатых тянучек, которые обожала Помона, шелестящим дождем сыпались в пакет перечные чертики для Филиуса, мелькали всевкусные драже Берти Боббс, тараканьи козинаки…  
  
Когда начнется учебный год, не удастся так просто покупать сласти, да и небезопасно толкаться в Сладком Королевстве вместе с толпой студентов — в лучшем случае пострадают ноги, которые пусть и случайно, но оттопчут эти дети. Хотя кого я обманываю — в моём случае это будет скорее нарочно.  
  
После «Сладкого королевства» мы идем в бакалею. Сахар, крахмал, пудра, какао… муки у нас на кухне стоит огромный мешок, поэтому можно черпать оттуда, а вот сахар в замке, кишащем детьми, заканчивается очень быстро.  
  
Минерва тем временем нюхает пучки трав, выискивая самые свежие. Мы с Роландой шутим, что она не теряет надежды купить кошачьей мяты, но вслух ничего не говорим, потому что остаться без фирменной приправы, которую делает Минерва — значит обречь себя на сытный и пресный обед — именно такой, какой так подходит для детей.  
  
  
  
**Роланда Хуч**  
  
Печь маффины вечером этого же дня Северус отказался. Сказал, что приготовит их сразу после распределения, когда старшекурсники будут распихивать малышню по комнатам, и у нас будет время познакомиться с Ремусом поближе.  
  
Лицо у него при этом было такое хитрющее, что впору было заподозрить неприятные сюрпризы, но я махнула на это рукой. Северуса бесполезно опекать, а вещей, способных его позабавить, никто из нас не понимает.  
  
Ремуса мы все ждали с нетерпением, ведь его приезд позволял расширить наш обыденный ход жизни не только новостями и невинными интрижками, но и наблюдением за развитием его отношений с Северусом.  
  
Я чувствовала себя человеком на строгой диете — находясь в самой гуще событий, я знала обо всех ставках, сама же не делая ни одной. Если бы я только не пообещала себе, что не буду участвовать в этом! Теперь оставалось только кусать локти.  
  
Наконец Хогвартс-экспресс прибыл, и школа наполнилась детскими возгласами, шуршанием мантий и топотом целой уймы башмаков и туфелек.  
  
Ремус проскользнул на свое место незадолго до первокурсников, которых по традиции встречала Минерва.  
  
Нетрудно было заметить, что это вообще было характерно для Ремуса — быть незаметным, входить аккуратно и также аккуратно уходить.  
  
Я посмотрела на коллег: судя по глазам, многие думают о том же, о чем я. О чем думает Северус, сказать трудно, просто он сидит прямой как палка и делает вид, что совсем не знает севшего рядом с ним профессора ЗоТИ.  
  
Почувствовав мой взгляд, он возмущенно зыркает в мою сторону, и мне всё становится ясно. Бедный Северус. Он ревнует и к тому же страшно стесняется, видимо, впервые за эти годы столкнувшись с бывшим одноклассником. И дело даже не в том, что это именно оборотень из той гриффиндорской шайки, которая так любила досаждать слизеринским одиночкам. Это просто одноклассник, который помнит его нескладным подростком  
  
Да, бедный Северус. Надо будет проследить, чтобы он не положил в кексы стрихнин. Жаль испортить такую прорву шоколада.  
  
Ремус тоже отчаянно стесняется. Они такие милые, эти мальчики. У каждой из нас, похоже, просыпается материнский инстинкт, влекущий погладить их по голове, прижать к груди. Одно плохо, мы женщины так странно устроены, что материнский инстинкт остается материнским только когда это касается собственных детей, в остальных случаях он обязательно приводит к постели, и хоть плачь.  
  
Судя по тому, как закусила губу Синистра, глядя на нашего нового профессора, её материнский инстинкт уже успешно перешагнул опасный рубеж и движется со скоростью товарного поезда в только ему известном направлении.  
  
Уже всем, кроме самого Люпина, ясно, что маффинами для него день не закончится, когда распределение подходит к концу и Альбус встает сказать речь. А я смотрю на Северуса и вижу, что он злится. На Ремуса, на Синистру, на Альбуса с его речью.  
  
Мальчишки…  
  
В конце концов затянувшийся ужин заканчивается, и мы, кто быстрее, кто медленнее, затянутые в водоворот школьников, пробираемся на кухню.  
  
Разумеется, эта не та гигантская кухня, на которой неутомимо трудятся домовики. Она вовсе не уютная, кишит эльфами и, к тому же, в неурочный час там можно налететь на вечно голодных студентов, а обливейтить детей Альбус строго запрещает.  
  
Наша кухня находится рядом с учительской, там отличный гранитный стол для готовки, полки с посудой, а также длинный дубовый стол, сидя за которым мы как никогда осознаем, как же нас на самом деле мало, и две скамьи.  
  
При всей обширности скамьи Ремус оказывается плотно зажат между Синистрой и Чарити Бербидж. Напротив сидит Трелони и гипнотизирует бутылку с хересом, словно есть хоть какой-то шанс, что Сибил справится с собой и не откупорит её ещё до прихода Северуса.  
  
Деканы сейчас со своими первокурсниками, поэтому мы терпеливо ждем и молчим. Только Хагрид тяжело вздыхает, глубоко уязвленный тем, что кексы печет не он.  
  
Наконец в своей обычной стремительной манере врывается Северус, взмахивает мантией, отчего поднятый ею ветер вызывает целый столп искр в камине, и горделиво косит глазом. Наверное, он думает, что со стороны это выглядит устрашающе, впрочем, я не сомневаюсь, что дети с ним согласны. Ну хотя бы первогодки.  
  
Я встаю и подхожу к нему. Сегодня мы готовим вдвоем, всё равно оборотня ангажировали, похоже, на неделю вперед.  
  
  
  
**Северус Снейп**  
  
Я делаю вид, что мне всё равно, но, хоть никому и нет до этого дела, и никто не заметит, мне вовсе не всё равно. Я злюсь, видя, что мои коллеги женского пола смотрят на Люпина как на какой-нибудь торт со сливками. Разве что не облизываются.  
  
Одна Сибил совершенно не обращает на него внимания, и, тем не менее, я злорадно желаю Ремусу поскорее познакомиться с Кафкой и Шопенгауэром.  
  
Но пора браться за готовку. Роланда встает рядом, и я благодарен ей, хотя эти взгляды, которые она кидает на красного как рак от соседства двух дам Ремуса, я специально занесу в книжечку, чтобы при случае обязательно напомнить ей.  
  
Но это будет потом, сейчас она ловко орудует ножом, нарезая на мелкие кусочки масло и шоколад, пока я превращаю холодную воду, крахмал, какао и сахар в заварной крем. Роланда чуть не порезала пальцы, пытаясь углядеть, получится ли у меня что-то из этого слабого какао.  
  
Я не могу удержаться от улыбки, когда она охает и перестает резать, увидев, как неопрятная жидкость становится густым шоколадным кремом.  
  
Разумеется, я делаю вид, что сердит. Сурово хмурю брови и, размахивая венчиком, кричу, что масло и шоколад мне нужны сейчас, а не к Рождеству. Этим не обманешь даже Хагрида, однако Люпин ещё не привык к нам, и может…  
  
Роланда мне подыгрывает, делает испуганные глаза и сует доску с нарезанным шоколадом и маслом.  
  
Я поворачиваюсь спиной к остальным профессорам, Роланда сыпет шоколад, и я слышу сдавленный вздох Ремуса. Да, столько шоколада разом… я тщательно размешиваю массу, шоколад и масло тают в горячем креме, придавая ему ещё более насыщенный цвет и запах. Теперь вздыхает не только Люпин.  
  
Роланда — умница, заглянув в рецепт, она уже разбивает над чашей с тестом яйцо, потом другое, сыпет пудру и льет масло.  
  
Мне уже нет дела до того, что происходит за моей спиной, я просто наслаждаюсь видом того, как венчик взбивает густую шоколадную массу. Просеянная мука с разрыхлителем — что бы я делал без Роланды! — и вот тесто готово.  
  
Полным благодарности поцелуем в висок я отправляю Роланду на скамью. Дальше я все должен делать один.  
  
Раскладываю тесто в формы с бумажными гофрированными подложками. В них потом можно будет подавать маффины, чтобы не пачкать руки. И только один наливаю не в форму. Думаю, моя спина достаточно скрывает печь, чтобы кто-то увидел, что я сделал.  
  
Разве что Рубеус. Он задумчиво хмыкает, но молчит.  
  
И на том спасибо.  
  
Пока маффины пекутся, завариваю чай, достаю сервиз. Нарезаю лимоны, отсылаю целое блюдце с солнечными кружочками на стол, туда, где уже стоит сахарница с крошечными щипчиками, являющимся объектом бесконечной ненависти Хагрида, и россыпью чайных ложек.  
  
Уже пришел Альбус и сел рядом с Роландой, рассеянно сканируя меня своим доброжелательным взглядом.  
  
Сервиз у нас тут чудесный. Когда у меня будет свой дом, жена и ребятишки, я хочу такой же сервиз — тонкостенные чашки, темно-фиолетовые снаружи, с золотыми солнечными полосками от донышка и ободком. Одной чашки не хватает, но я надеюсь, Альбус не заметил этого.  
  
Запах шоколада становится всё сильнее, я беру прихватку и руками, а не с магией достаю горячий противень с формами. Маффины сами выскакивают из них, и я левитирую каждому из присутствующих горячий ещё кекс и чашку с чаем.  
  
К Ремусу подлетает только чашка и аккуратно встает на стол. Я улыбаюсь. Один кекс я специально испек в чашке, зачаровав её от трещин.  
  
Воздушный, горячий, невыносимо ароматный кекс вместо чая.  
  
Все молчат и ждут.  
  
Ремус берет чайную ложечку и зачерпывает ею кекс. Слегка влажный шоколадный бисквит легко отделяется и горкой остается в ложке. Оборотень осторожно пробует, скорее боясь обжечься, чем ожидая подвоха, я это чувствую.  
  
Я тоже жду.  
  
Он расплывается в улыбке и тихо произносит:  
  
— А можно мне чаю? Хотя бы в бумажной подложке.  
  
  
**Роланда Хуч**  
  
Кексы были невероятными. Они таяли во рту, при этом были такие пухлые как мягкие плюшевые подушечки. А потом, когда стало ясно, что принюхиваться уже совершенно некогда, и Синистра уже открыла рот, наверное, собираясь пригласить Люпина полюбоваться на звезды, случилось нечто.  
  
Я, конечно, ждала чего-нибудь эдакого. Но, честно говоря, рассчитывала, что Синистра ляпнет вместо «посмотреть на звезды» что-то вроде «посмотреть на луну».  
  
Вместо этого Ремус вдруг тихо извиняется, незаметно выскальзывая из тугого захвата дам — а я ведь говорила, что он мне сразу показался очень незаметным! — и обращается к Северусу:  
  
— Извини, что навязываюсь… можно мне зайти к тебе ненадолго?  
  
Я почти готова поклясться, что когда что-то звякнуло — это не ложка у кого-то упала, а челюсть Синистры об стол ударилась. Фигурально выражаясь.  
  
Каюсь, первым делом я подумала о том же, что и все. Что Ремуса не интересуют девочки, а совсем наоборот. Это ничего не меняет, трудности только придают остроту и привлекательность оборотню в наших глазах. К этой мысли меня ещё подтолкнула ухмылка Сибиллы, хотя уж это точно вовсе не повод.  
  
Сибилла может ухмыляться чему угодно. Может, её насмешили наши лица, а может, она просекла своим третьим глазом какую-то прошлогоднюю заначку хереса одного из профессоров. Это же Сибилла.  
  
Тем не менее, мне потом очень было стыдно от того, сколько поводов я перебрала, мечтая оказаться в покоях Северуса. И это притом, что повода мне до сих пор ни разу не требовалось.  
  
Когда я наконец созрела до того, что мне не нужен повод, чтобы навестить поздним вечером коллегу, я решительно направилась в подземелья.  
  
Для большей тактичности я постучала в дверь, но сразу же её распахнула, чтоб при изрядной доли везения ничего не пропустить. Увы, пропускать было нечего. Северус сидел в кресле, а Ремус расположился напротив него на стуле.  
  
Оба пили чай.  
  
К моему удивлению, Северус взглянул на меня с раздражением.  
  
— А что забыла ты в моей комнате, Роланда? — с сарказмом поинтересовался он. — Зонтик? Пару носок? Щипчики для сахара?!  
  
Мне оставалось только молчать и смотреть взглядом «тебе потом за это будет стыдно». На самом деле было стыдно мне, потому что, увы, мой друг был прав.  
  
— Успокойся, Северус, — неожиданно заговорил Ремус, спокойно отпивая чай. – Просто милые дамы ждут, когда я окажусь в твоей постели, и хотят своими собственными глазами удостовериться в том, что это случится.  
  
Если бы рядом было бы кресло, я бы от удивления рухнула в него, но кресла не было, поэтому приходилось стоять.  
  
Нет, каков скромник! И как быстро нас раскусил!  
  
К сожалению, о Северусе это сказать было нельзя, потому что он поперхнулся чаем, закашлялся, весь пошел красными пятнами, после чего выскочил за дверь, ведущую в ванну.  
  
Зная Северуса, я точно могла сказать, что в ванной он пробудет достаточно долго, чтобы сделать вид, будто смутившей его темы просто не было.  
  
— Зачем вы это сделали, Ремус? — упрекаю я оборотня, поняв, что Северуса ждать придется долго.  
  
— Я просто сказал правду, — он пожимает плечами и спокойно продолжает пить чай, вызывая одновременно восхищение и желание как следует выдрать за уши. — Вы все смотрите слишком откровенно, поэтому вас можно читать как открытую книгу.  
  
Я наливаю себе чай. Альбус, который все знает, Сибилла, которая всё видит и этот, который всё чует. Навязались на нашу голову.  
  
Ещё немного и я начну скучать по Гилдерою, который был просто глупеньким красивым мальчиком, в которого мы все так отчаянно влюбились, что не сумели набраться смелости приблизиться. Как выяснилось позже — и не прогадали. Даже Вектор, которая с рождественских каникул делала загадочные глаза и пространные намеки, в конце года призналась, что всё придумала и ничего у неё не было с этим хвастливым трусишкой.  
  
— Если вы не будете против, мадам Хуч, — говорит Люпин. Ах да, за чаем была не та атмосфера, чтобы сразу перейти на «ты», а ведь мальчик помнит меня ещё первокурсником. — После разговора с Северусом, я бы зашел к вам.  
  
В первую минуту я понимаю, что меня выставляют. Желание взбунтоваться поднимается и тут же тонет под осознанием второй составляющей фразы. Это предложение так неожиданно, что я даже не уверена, хочу ли. Изумительное ощущение!  
  
Лелея его, я прощаюсь кивком и выхожу. По дороге я убеждаю себя, что даже если это был галантный предлог, чтобы от меня избавиться, это всё равно чертовски мило. Но спать я решаю всё же лечь попозже.  
  
Давно не читала перед сном, вот!  
  
  
**Северус Снейп**  
  
Я сижу на холодном мраморном полу в ванной и жалею себя. А ещё ругаю.  
  
Жалею, потому что мне холодно, одиноко, а ещё страшно обидно. И злюсь на себя я за всё то же самое. Ну и ещё за то, что никак не догадаюсь постелить здесь хотя бы крошечный коврик. Если уж завел привычку зализывать раны за закрытой дверью ванной комнаты, будь добр, сделай свое пребывание в ней хоть немного комфортнее.  
  
Но нет, каждый раз я думаю, что этот раз — последний, и снова сижу на холодном полу, чувствуя, как постепенно окоченевает всё тело. Ещё немного, и я выйду отсюда или сам, или с насморком. И как я буду смотреть им в глаза?  
  
Ладно, Роланда, она знает меня уже много лет и вряд ли всерьез думала что-то… подобное, но Ремус Люпин? Что теперь обо мне подумает Ремус?  
  
Разве что перейти в нападение, это у меня всегда хорошо получалось. Но для этого надо встать и выйти, а заставить это сделать вот просто так — без повода — я никак не могу. Я уже обещаю себе, что выйду вместе с первыми признаками насморка, когда в дверь за моей спиной раздается негромкий стук и голос Ремуса:  
  
— Выходи, она ушла.  
  
Глупее я просто ничего не слышал!  
  
Выхожу.  
  
Ремус не смеется и не улыбается. Он протягивает мне полную чашку свежего чая с лимоном. Я пробую и морщусь — как можно бухнуть столько сахара? Нет уж, готовить на своей кухне я ему точно не позволю.  
  
— Извини, что расстроил тебя, — тактично говорит этот святоша.  
  
Как мило — назвать мой истеричный побег «расстроил». Как-то сразу вспомнилось, чем Люпин бесил меня в школе. Вот этим и бесил.  
  
Дружелюбный оборотень. Практически ручной.  
  
— Я буду варить тебе волчелычное зелье каждый месяц, — сразу беру я дело за серый хвост. Люпин едва заметно морщится, но кивает. — Твоя задача — не забывать пить его и в меру своих сил ненавидеть меня на людях.  
  
— А если я забуду? — шепчет он, неожиданно оказываясь со мной лицом к лицу.  
  
Ненавижу оборотней.  
  
Они совершенно невероятно передвигаются.  
  
«Зависть – плохое чувство, напиши на доске сто раз», — говорю я себе мысленно, но невольно отшатываюсь.  
  
Ремус отодвигается.  
  
— Извини, — бесцветным голосом говорит он и возвращается в кресло. — Я просто не мог удержаться. Иногда я понимаю Джеймса и Сириуса: невозможно удержаться от шуток. Ты такой забавный.  
  
Вот и приехали. Добрались наконец-то до Блэка.  
  
Я вспоминаю, что хотел перейти в наступление.  
  
— Интересно, Блэк до сих пор любит шутки? — как можно спокойнее говорю я. — Может ли он пошутить над Гарри?  
  
Люпин бледнеет.  
  
Да, Ремус, вы всегда любили пошутить, а я уколоть. Как мило иногда вернуться в детство. Тем более, когда из четверых ты здесь один.  
  
Только не думать о том, что я тоже один, без Лили.  
  
— Сириус не причинит Гарри вреда, — уверенно говорит Ремус.  
  
Да знаю я, Мерлин с вами!  
  
Но вместо этого я прищуриваюсь и тяну:  
  
— А выманить наружу — достаточно весело и безопасно для Блэка? Какая жалость, что снаружи замок окружен дементорами, которых малявка совершенно не переносит.  
  
Ремус вздрагивает, словно я ударил его.  
  
— Ты ведь любил Лили? — неожиданно спрашивает он и продолжает до того, как я отвечаю: — Гарри слышит её крик, когда встречается с дементором.  
  
— Ты тоже её любил, — неизвестно зачем отвечаю я, но перед глазами у меня все плывет.  
  
Ремус кивает и, ссутулясь, выходит.  
  
А я отпираю ящик с шоколадом, рассеянно думая, когда это дементоры научились так удачно притворяться старыми школьными недругами. Внутри у меня было также холодно, как в Азкабане, кишевшем этими тварями.  
  
И только обожравшись шоколадом до икоты, я наконец засыпаю.  
  
  
**Роланда Хуч**  
  
  
Вот что меня действительно удивило — он и правда пришел.  
  
Хотя нет, вру.  
  
Удивило меня то, что я совершенно серьезно его ждала.  
  
Теперь стоит такой, смотрит своими медовыми глазами и молчит.  
  
Бессовестным образом заставляет меня краснеть и мяться. Обычно ведь как: всё по-простому, нравится — бери, не нравится — подожди, пока понравится.  
  
Впрочем, я так давно работаю в Хогвартсе и этого любителя сладостей знаю совсем мальчишкой. Сажусь на постель и рукой отбрасываю край одеяла. Наверное, этот жест известен с древних времен. Как минимум с тех, когда изобрели одеяла.  
  
«Иди сюда или уходи».  
  
Он идет. Хороший мальчик.  
  
Сладкий.  
  
С горькой начинкой.  
  
Впрочем, они сейчас все такие, эти мальчики.  
  
...  
  
  
**Северус Снейп**  
  
Первый день занятий — это сегодня. Я просыпаюсь с мыслью «а может ли быть хуже?».  
  
В школе Люпин, где-то рядом со школой — Блэк. А ещё в школе малявка Гарри Поттер и — сюрприз-сюрприз! — ещё несколько сотен малявок, которых нужно учить и ни в коем случае не дать им убить себя. Хотя бы не в моем кабинете.  
  
Не знаю, кстати, более эффективной системы безопасности, чем «хотя бы не у меня». Эта система действует уже сотни лет, и только со мной чуть не дала трещину — Визжащая хижина не является территорией влияния кого-то из профессоров.  
  
Хочется выругаться, хотя вообще я не такой импульсивный, это все Люпин, точно. Вроде и не злюсь на него, но он всего один день в школе, а мое утро уже начинается с неприятных воспоминаний детства.  
  
Мимо проносится растрепанная Роланда, и ветер по рукаву — это её «привет». Проспала, похоже. А у неё первой парой первокурсники.  
  
Давно уже повелось знакомить малявок с метлами раньше, чем с науками. Немного обидно, но понятно. Где мои «разлить славу и смерть по флаконам», когда метла — вот она, настоящая, потрогать можно, в руке подержать.  
  
Роланда несется обратно с немыслимых размеров бутербродом. Я прекрасно умею готовить, это не похвальба, а простая констатация факта, но, похоже, надо обладать какими-то особыми знаниями, чтобы создать то, что Роланда невинно зовет «бутербродик».  
  
Полбагета смазывается маслом, прокладывается колбасами и ветчиной, потом огурцы и помидоры, тонко нарезанные вареные вкрутую яйца, пряный соус, лист рукколы — и это всё и в самом деле держится вместе!  
  
Роланда утверждает, что она не применяет магию. Ну-ну…  
  
Я провожаю её взглядом, на лестнице она оглядывается и залихватски съезжает по перилам, одновременная откусывая большой кусок от своего бутерброда. Её короткие волосы совершенно по-особенному вьются, и я знаю, что это значит.  
  
Ещё один глупый повод злиться на Ремуса, увы.  
  
Я вхожу в Большой зал с твердой уверенностью, что не буду здороваться с Люпином. Сяду и сделаю вид, что его не знаю. Так бывает, правда? Иногда в больших школах учителя даже не знают друг друга, а у нас определенно большая школа.  
  
Меня хватает на две секунды, а потом Ремус толкает меня и говорит шепотом:  
  
— Твой гаденыш изгаляется?  
  
Я проследил взглядом туда, куда указывал Люпин, и кивнул. Даже на «гаденыша» не обиделся. Потому что Драко Малфой, изображающий дементора, самый что ни на есть гаденыш.  
  
Но только я-то давно понял, что с этим нужно просто смириться, а все остальные почему-то постоянно что-то хотят исправить. Странные они. Из гаденышей тоже иногда приличные люди вырастают. Я, например.  
  
Наверное, я слишком увлекся своими мыслями и намазыванием тоста, потому что Ремус снова нетерпеливо тыкает меня в бок.  
  
— И ты ничего не сделаешь?  
  
— Я могу стукнуть тебя по носу, — отвечаю я.  
  
А что я, интересно, должен ответить? Лезть в эти мелкие разборки между Малфоем и Поттером? С какой стати я должен так не любить себя? К счастью, похоже, Люпин меня понял. Или вспомнил, что мы изображаем врагов.  
  
На мгновение я представил, что я и в самом деле стукну его по носу. Ножиком, которым сейчас намазываю джем. Интересно, он бы мне ответил? Или так и сидел бы в джеме, словно ничего не произошло, а если бы ответил…  
  
Мерлин, на ночь надо меньше есть шоколада, а потом больше спать, тогда, может, за завтраком воображение не будет рисовать батальные сцены с участием меня самого, Люпина, а ещё банки с джемом и сандвичей с ветчиной.  
  
К своему большому удовольствию, я обнаружил, что большинство преподавателей выглядит помятыми и сонными. Ну, у Минервы известная головная боль — Поттер на её факультете, у Помоны большими печатными буквами на лице написано «Как завести студентов в теплицу и вывести невредимыми». Да, у неё там неплохие экземпляры водятся, мандрагоры ещё маленькие, а вот силки даже совсем крошками довольно неприятны. Я уж не говорю про ядовитые растения, а их в теплицах уйма.  
  
Рубеус, душка, напротив, страдает от мысли, что дети изувечат его тварей. Бедняга, он даже не подозревает, что на такое разве что его обожаемый Поттер способен, остальным бы со всеми конечностями остаться. Я вообще не уверен, что делать Рубеуса профессором хорошая идея, но Альбус, похоже, собирается так ненавязчиво замаскировать пребывание в школе оборотня.  
  
Тут я замечаю отсутствие Сибил и бросаю взгляд на Люпина. Неужели, и она отсутствует из-за этого любвеобильного прохвоста? Ах да, у Сибил как раз первым уроком Поттер. У неё железная выдержка, кстати. Я бы в её случае вообще забаррикадировался.  
  
Впрочем, всё прекрасное заканчивается, и спокойный завтрак — не исключение. Пора идти в класс, у меня семикурсники вторым уроком. Их мало, они самые способные, но Мерлин, какая мука работать в классе, переполненном гормонами!  
  
Ещё раз смотрю на Люпина. Надеюсь, достаточно свирепо.  
  
  
**Роланда Хуч**  
  
Ой-ей. Даже ой-ей-ей. Всё плохо. Северус очень злой. На самом деле, а не понарошку, как обычно. Мы собрались в кухне, ведь сегодня Помона и Минерва стряпают рыбный пирог, но, похоже, Северус его есть не будет.  
  
Он сидит такой одинокий на левой скамье за столом и строчит письмо, а мы все как сиротки жмемся друг к другу на правой.  
  
Впрочем, «строчит» — это очень громко сказано. Северус столько раз уже вцеплялся в свое перо зубами, что мягкий кончик пера уже полностью был измочален, а зубы и губы у него все синие от того, что он то и дело задумчиво сует перо в рот не тем концом.  
  
Но я буду последней, кто ему это скажет.  
  
Он уже истратил столько пергамента, что хватило бы на контрольные целого класса, но письмо все ещё обрывается на первой строчке, а эти жирные заборчики и кляксы не делают его информативнее.  
  
Он пишет письмо Люциусу Малфою. Уверена, что бледная моль Драко написал письмо ещё лежа под тщательным присмотром Поппи в больничном крыле.  
  
«Успокоительного зелья бы ему ведро и ещё чего-нибудь покрепче от истерии», — шепотом возмущается потом та. Но правила есть правила, и декан должен написать всё как есть и со своим мнением.  
  
Вот Северус и злится.  
  
Возможно, у него есть мнение и даже не слишком отличающееся от того, что думает Поппи, но писать такое невежливо, это понимает даже Рубеус, который от греха подальше и вовсе не появляется на кухне. А может, переживает за своего гиппогрифа, кто его поймет.  
  
Мы старательно отводим глаза, когда синегубый Северус рассеянно обводит нас взглядом. Даже Сибилла сверлит взглядом потолок, но это как раз в норме вещей. Хотя, если бы пытки иголками под ногти не были запрещены, я бы отыскала пару булавок и темный угол, уж больно много вопросов волнуют меня сегодня.  
  
Один Ремус совершенно спокоен, наверное, рад, что не он виноват в этой суматохе. Да ещё Помона и Минерва, но это потому что они готовят.  
  
Они готовят то, что мы называем хогвартским рыбным пирогом. Минерва ещё утром договорилась с русалками о рыбе. Конечно, она не знает русалочьего, как Альбус, но где вы видели кошку, которая не может объяснить, что хочет рыбу?  
  
Свежая рыба нарезается с такой быстротой, что мне остается лишь завистливо вздохнуть. У Минервы особый зачарованный нож для рыбы — режет на филе, снимает кожу, отделяет хребет, она даже не смотрит в его сторону. Сама Минерва занята тестом. Тесто непростое, требует особого внимания.  
  
Я не знаю всех секретов, вроде бы обычное тесто, даже не на дрожжах, но когда оно почти готово, Минерва раскатывает его в тонкий пласт и ножом мажет масло, а потом складывает, раскатывает и снова мажет. И снова, и снова.  
  
Слоеное тесто получается, но и масло непростое — его Минерва делает для себя и кроме как на свои бутерброды использует только в пирог. Мелко нарезанный тимьян, петрушка, ещё какие-то травки, соль, выдавленный чеснок, перец и натертая лимонная цедра вмешиваются в масло до однородной массы. А теперь этим будет дышать тесто.  
  
Вкусно.  
  
А Помона тонко нарезает картофель, лук из своей теплицы, краем глаза я вижу пару луковиц какой-то съедобной лилии. Все это распределяется тонким слоем на пласт теста, выложенный на противень. А сверху Минерва уже мечет ломти рыбы и кусочки масла. И снова тонкий слой картофеля и лука.  
  
Осторожно, чтобы не порвать почти прозрачный пласт теста, леветируют они его вдвоем сверху. Защипывают. Ставят в духовку.  
  
Наконец-то.  
  
— Наконец-то! — орет Северус так, что Минерва чуть не прищемляет себе пальцы тяжелой и горячей крышкой духовки. — Дописал! — он победоносно ударяет кулаком по столу и не видит, что от этого переворачивается пузырек с чернилами и заливает его творение.  
  
Спаси нас Мерлин.  
  
  
**Северус Снейп**  
  
Я не люблю упражняться в эпистолярном жанре. Это понятно, мне кажется, и так. Я не писал домой из Хогвартса, у меня не было друзей, чтобы писать кому-то на каникулах, а с коллегами мы расстаемся на такой короткий срок, что надо быть просто сумасшедшим, чтобы тратить время на письма.  
  
Я люблю открытки. В них можно ничего не писать, текст даже иногда уже есть, достаточно поставить закорючку — и готово. Вот ты и подарил кому-то кусочек уютного рождества или теплого моря, даже если за душой у тебя не было ни того, ни другого. Я даже собираю открытки. В моей коллекции их ещё не очень много, но и я ещё молод…  
  
Кого я обманываю. В моей коллекции две открытки. Одна с Рождеством — от Лили, на ней изображен какой-то совершенно дряхлый дом, чем-то напоминающий хижину Хагрида, под снегом и ель с пучеглазыми облезлыми белками. А вторая — с таким же пучеглазым, отчего-то зеленым пасхальным кроликом — от бабушки. Тогда я и узнал, что у меня есть бабушка. То есть была.  
  
Поэтому моя коллекция мне так дорога, и даже если она не будет больше пополняться — зато это наверняка очень редкие экземпляры открыток, сейчас таких страшных животных не рисуют даже магглы.  
  
В общем, суть в том, что письмо нужно было совершенно определенно написать и отправить уже сегодня, да ещё и Люциусу Малфою. Если говорить коротко, то Люциус не тот человек, от которого можно ждать открыток.  
  
Вообще-то он мой друг. Он сам нередко подтверждал это, например, в пабе, где мы могли встретиться по делу. В такие моменты он орет на весь паб, обнимая меня за плечи: «Эй, выпивку моему другу».  
  
Но на самом деле у него один друг. Тот, кого по утрам бреет специально вышколенный домовик, а также тот, кому Люциус выщипывает из носа волоски. Он сам.  
  
Ну вот, пока писал письмо, вспомнил про эти волоски. Если Люциус узнает, что я его видел за этим занятием, боюсь тут наша дружба и закончится. Вероятно, все будет даже хуже, чем просто платить самому за выпивку.  
  
Как же тяжело писать письма. А ещё когда все пялятся! У Роланды такое лицо, что возникает опасение, будто она сейчас бросится надиктовывать. Хорошо ещё Хагрид исчез с глаз долой. Вот ведь идиот. Ладно, малфоеныш поцарапан, хотя это сейчас всем боком выйдет, да и малявок всегда жалко, вечно глаза на мокром месте, а если бы Поттер с этой звероптицы о камушки головой нырнул? Тут вообще, кроме меня кто-то о Поттере думает, интересно? Он с метлы падает через раз, но хоть под присмотром, а кто за гиппогрифом будет бегать-страховать? Опять Снейп?!  
  
Одна Сибил молодец: и на уроке запугала весь курс, кроме выскочки Грейнджер, и сейчас куда-то в потолок глядит, а не на меня. Кстати, это мысль. Напишу про Грейнджер. Про Грейнджер, Поттера, предсказания Сибил… ну какие-нибудь особенно жуткие про Поттера и про погоду. Отличное письмо получится.  
  
Только куда-то надо вставить про Драко. Ага, начнем, пожалуй:  
  
«Привет, друг». Нет, «привет, мистер Малфой». «Мистер», тогда «добрый день», а какой к Салазару «добрый день», когда единственный наследник в больничном крыле, а?  
  
Вот бы где Сибил помогла. Прямо вижу глаза Люциуса, когда он письмо на немецком получит. Про сверхчеловека, да.  
  
Ладно, мечтать не вредно, итак, обойдемся без приветствий.  
  
«Дорогой Люциус».  
  
Кстати, да, чрезвычайно дорогой во всех отношениях. Бывший член попечительского совета, он и сейчас много денег вкладывает в Хогвартс, и прочие дела. Правильно пишу, значит.  
  
«Очень сожалею о случившемся с твоим наследником, сейчас с ним всё хорошо, и он находится под самым пристальным наблюдением».  
  
Не буду писать под пристальным наблюдением кого. Так звучит лучше и солиднее.  
  
«Будь великодушен, прости ты эту скотину и его гиппогрифа…»  
  
Нет, ерунда опять получается. Что значит, сказать Люциусу «будь великодушен»?!  
  
«Мы сами накажем их самым строгим взысканием».  
  
Угу, я прямо вижу: Хагрид сидит и давится этими мерзкими приторными липучками в кабинете Дамблдора — хуже не придумаешь, я проверял.  
  
«Твой преданный друг».  
  
Причём я уверен, что преданный не раз и не два, ну да что теперь уж об этом говорить.  
  
«С.Т. Снейп».  
  
Может, написать «профессор зельеварения» или «пр. зельев, декан Слизерина»? С другой стороны, он ведь не тупой, наверное, и сам это помнит.  
  
Хватит.  
  
— Наконец-то! Дописал! – делюсь я радостью с коллегами.  
  
А они скучные какие-то сидят и смотрят испуганно. Как я с ними вообще работаю?  
  


**Роланда Хуч**  
  
Всё, мадам Хуч, дожили. Не знала, не гадала и попала в эпицентр любовного треугольника.  
  
Кстати, я бы сама никогда не догадалась, спасибо Сибилле, просветила. Хотя если честно, надо быть повернутой на всю голову, чтобы понять её «Остерегайся наливать вино в два бокала, в одном всегда будет больше».  
  
Я полдня размышляла, к какому ещё празднику я должна Сибилле бутылку хереса, но потом случайно встала между Северусом и Ремусом и попала под взгляд первого. Тут я и без Сибиллы бы все поняла. Естественно, не нашла ничего лучше, как бегать от обоих. Дело ведь у нас как обстоит — женщин всегда много, мужчин, так чтобы не только чаю попить и орешков пощелкать, и при этом никто калекой не остался — совсем раз и обчелся.  
  
Поэтому соревнуемся скорее мы, дамы. А если учесть, что каждая делает вид, что не очень-то и хотелось, соревнование идет медленно и почти незаметно. Ну там чаю хорошего купить и напроситься попить вместе, конфет повкуснее. Танцы были отличным решением, теперь можно вместе готовить. В общем, всё обыденно.  
  
А тут это. Девочки на меня обиделись немного, сказали, что я специально такую тактику выбрала, потому что мужчины любят догонять. Я приободрилась немного. Бегаю я точно лучше всех — работа обязывает. По крайней мере, становится ясно, почему я.  
  
Я ведь пробовала перед зеркалом решить, за что им нравлюсь, в результате заполучила жестокую депрессию. Потому что невозможно придумать, что в тебе нравится мужчинам, когда нос длинный, у глаз морщинки, попа не в меру костлявая, а грудь не обвислая лишь потому, что совсем маленькая. И коленки, я их просто ненавижу.  
  
В общем, я после этого пошла к Сибилле, и мы здорово надрались. Вообще Сибилла обычно пьет одна или с Северусом. Одной пить ей привычнее, а с Северусом приятнее – он после двух стаканов уже никогда не уходит – проверено. В общем, тут мы хорошенько выпили с ней вдвоем, потому что меня бесила я, а её – Поттер. Впрочем, если собирать тех, кого бесил Поттер, пришлось бы звать Северуса, а мы ещё сто лет назад договорились, что никаких оргий.  
  
Поэтому мы костерили мальчика вдвоем, благо поводов хватало. Как можно в таком юном возрасте так упорно стремиться к тому, чтобы нанести себе различные увечья? Даже я, хотя смотреть на квиддиче на него приятно, иногда думаю, что куда гуманнее приковать его в Выручай-комнате до совершеннолетия.  
  
А если, не дай Мерлин, восстанет Тот-кого-нельзя-называть? Мы против него кого выставим? Поттера на костылях, не иначе.  
  
Сибилла кивает моим доводам, но молчит. А ведь всё знает. Впрочем, напоить её до такого состояния, чтоб она направо и налево настоящие предсказания раздавала, ещё никому не удавалось. Что, в свою очередь, вовсе не значит, что мы не пытались.  
  
А потом я, возвращаясь к себе, чуть не переломала все конечности с этой Северной башней, а в моих покоях сидят Северус и Ремус и чай пьют. Мне кажется, я тогда как-то совсем неприлично ругалась. И гадости говорила. Возможно, даже на что-то намекала, что Северус уже опровергал. Я очень надеюсь, что нет.  
  
Просто я так смутилась, да две с половиной бутылки хереса на двоих… вроде и немного, но не в том случае, если закусывать всевкусными орешками берти бобс. А они сидят такие, пьют мой чай из моих кружек, и я не знаю, как их выгнать, а выгнать надо, потому что я уже говорила, что мы ещё сто лет назад договорились…  
  
Больше я ничего не помню. Поэтому сейчас я лежу под одеялом и боюсь пошевелиться или высунуть голову. Я боюсь, что они ушли оба — значит, я их обидела. Я боюсь, что они оба остались. И я боюсь, что, не спросившись меня, остался кто-то один.  
  
  
**Северус Снейп**  
  
Малфоя Поппи продержала в больничном крыле до четверга. Лучше бы она его там замуровала, ей-богу. Мало того, что мальчишка саботирует мне занятия и нарывается на стычки с гриффиндорцами, я так и вижу, что опять надо писать письмо: «Да, Люциус, все понесли наказание, да», так он ещё и болтает лишнее.  
  
Зачем он лезет к Поттеру со своими познаниями о Блэке? Ну зачем, Салазар его побери?! Ну почему этим детям так не хватает внимания, а?  
  
Совершенно внезапно перед глазами всплыли ругательства, которыми нас поливала Роланда. Обожаю её. Одно из двух — или у них с Сибил была вечеринка в пижамах (запах хереса я узнаю из тысячи, а его нескончаемые запасы есть только в одном месте Хогвартса, славься Мерлин), или пижама оказалась на ней случайно, и теперь она все утро проведет в поисках своей юбки и кофты. И да, ещё надумает себе новые гадости про нас с Ремусом.  
  
Так вот, а если написать Люциусу, что его сын совершенно очевидно проявляет слишком большой интерес к Гарри Поттеру, каковы шансы, что его отпрыск наконец отстанет от него? Взвесив все за и против, я решил всё-таки не рисковать. Кто их знает, эти благородные семейства.  
  
В общем, проблему Драко Малфоя пришлось отложить. Ещё существовала проблема Гермионы Грейнджер. Я, кстати, обиделся на Минерву. Мне она хроноворот не дала, мол, тебе для баловства, Северус. Конечно, а учиться за четверых и сделаться к концу года полумертвой неврастеничкой — это страшно благородная цель. Я уж молчу, что это беспокоит Поттера. А мне вообще не нравится ничего, что беспокоит Поттера, потому что если что-то чешется, малявка обязательно лезет почесать, а по закону подлости почесать таким малявкам попадаются то трехголовые собаки, то василиски.  
  
Я полностью ушел в эти проблемы и только на обеде заметил, что Роланда как-то странно на меня смотрит, жалобно и ожидающе.  
  
— Она думает, мы её бросили, — не отрываясь от ожесточенной борьбы со скользкой вареной брюссельской капустой в своей тарелке, говорит Ремус.  
  
Отчего-то сразу захотелось оглядеться и убедиться, что это всё ещё Большой зал Хогвартса, а не Мунго.  
  
—Кто мы? — тихо спрашиваю я, хотя вопрос глупый.  
  
— Мы с тобой, — Ремус загоняет кочанчик между кусочком хлеба и краем тарелки и теперь пытается проткнуть его вилкой. – Мы оставили её одну и вообще больше не любим.  
  
Я воздерживаюсь от ещё одного идиотского вопроса и быстро прокручиваю последние недели. Поцелуй на прошлой неделе, да, это был огневиски… приезд Люпина, моя ревность… откуда она вообще это взяла?  
  
—Ты уверен? — вместо этого спрашиваю я.  
  
— Женщины, — пожимает плечами Ремус и корчит гримасу: кочан хрустит у него на зубах — плохо сварен и поэтому так хрустит. — Ты, небось, ещё и не поговорил с ней сегодня, вот она и напридумывала всякого.  
  
— Какое поговорить, когда Поттер! Малфой! Грейнджер! — я начинаю злиться.  
  
— Женщины, — просто повторяет Ремус. — Они постоянно что-то придумывают.  
  
Не в силах больше размышлять о том, что там вытворяют женщины, да и смотреть на неравный бой Ремуса с овощами, я попросту сбегаю в учительскую. Там тихо. Целых три минуты, Салазар их подери, тихо, потому что потом Ремус приводит прямо сюда этот проклятый третий курс.  
  
Иногда хочется просто посидеть. Съесть бутерброд, утащенный с обеда и почитать. Но нет же. Давно подготовленный набор гадостей и злобных взглядов благодаря этим обстоятельствам полился как по маслу. Даже Лонгботтому от меня досталось, потому что я и в самом деле боюсь, что своим зельем он взорвет Поттера прямо на моем уроке, и я даже пикнуть не успею.  
  
  
**Роланда Хуч**  
  
Наверное, мне должно быть стыдно за мои мысли, но нет. Я сижу на столе в учительской, болтаю ногами и слушаю Ремуса. Мой первый урок с первокурсниками прошел без переломанных рук и ног, поэтому настроение у меня легкое, как облачко пенки в чашке кофе в моей руке.  
  
Я отпиваю кофе, под моими губами пенка расходится, обнажая черный непроницаемо густой кофе. Я задумываюсь, на что похож этот кофе и, разумеется, входит Северус. Вот это я и люблю в наших коллегах – они все обладают чутьем на то, где и когда появиться.  
  
— Повеселился? — свирепо спрашивает Северус у Ремуса.  
  
Тот лишь неопределенно пожимает плечами и левитирует ему только что наполненную чашку с кофе.  
  
Северус мрачно смотрит на меня и берет чашку. Плюхается в кресло с размаху, отчего то жалобно скрипит, и начинает пить мелкими глотками.  
  
— Ты злишься? — невинно спрашивает Ремус, когда у Северуса в чашке остается меньше половины.  
  
Как же, скажет он, что злится, когда кофе щекочет нос ярким и слегка коричным ароматом, такой густой и сладкий, а в руках у Ремуса пустая турка, с которой он встает повторить.  
  
Впрочем, может, дело и вовсе не в кофе. Одноклассников трудно любить после окончания школы, удачливые вызывают зависть, школьные друзья — скуку, а неудачники и серая масса — раздражение. Но только не недруги, нет. Школьные недруги вызывают нежную печаль, потому что, только покинув школу, начинаешь понимать, как мало действительно плохого сделали они вам. Не то что те, что были после них.  
  
— Обязательно было надо мной издеваться, да? — уныло произносит Северус таким голосом, что на месте Ремуса я бы уже бросилась его утешать. Но я на своем месте, поэтому просто продолжаю пить кофе и болтать ногами.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, — кажется, Ремус немного удивлен. — Зато эти зайцы теперь мне в рот смотрят. С тебя, что ли, убудет от платья с лисьим боа и шляпы с чучелом ястреба?  
  
— Ещё и шляпа с чучелом ястреба, — Северус пригорюнился. – А зайцы и так бы в рот смотрели. Они всегда волкам в рот смотрят. Закон жизни.  
  
Я замираю. Это ведь не ссора?  
  
Ремус загадочно улыбается и встает у маленькой спиртовки, которая заменяет в учительской плиту. Сыпет кофе, корицу, сахар, трет буквально пару крошек мускатного ореха, заливает водой.  
  
Северус страдает. Откровенно и бесстыдно. Так же, как он ругается, в общем. То есть, понарошку. А ведь я уже почти поверила!  
  
Ремус аккуратно помешивает кофе и, дождавшись, когда густая пена поднимется почти до края, ловко снимает турку с горелки.  
  
— А вообще, — говорит он, разливая кофе. — Ты отлично выглядел и в этой одежде. Такой весь… сексуальный.  
  
Северус даже не давится кофе и только мрачно смотрит. Почему-то на меня.  
  
— Спасибо, девочки, — с сарказмом говорит он, хотя я сижу перед ним одна. Сижу на столе, болтаю ногами и совершенно точно никого не трогаю. — Теперь он постоянно меня этим дразнить будет.  
  
А по мне — так пусть дразнит, если он к тому же варит такой вкусный кофе, да ещё и держит в ящике стола шоколадку.  
  
Мы грызем шоколад. Кажется, все хорошо.  
  
Я думаю о том, как глупо всё-таки пить с Сибиллой херес, когда можно пить кофе с Ремусом и Северусом, а о чем думают они, я даже не подозреваю. Надеюсь лишь, что тоже о чем-то хорошем. У нас в этом году и так слишком много плохого.  
  
  
  
**Северус Снейп**  
  
Итак, мы приплыли. Дементоры чуют Поттера за милю, Поттер от них теряет сознание и слышит крик матери. Мерлин, скажи честно, это вся твоя помощь в том, чтобы я смог ненавидеть малявку? Мне кажется, уже просто некуда сильнее его жалеть. Поэтому, пожалуй, это я оставлю на Ремуса. Хотя как можно что-то давать делать другим! Испортят, не так подойдут, ерунду скажут, а голова будет у меня болеть.  
  
Вот Ремус подумывает научить малявку патронусу. У меня даже слов не хватает. Мы сами едва-едва на СОВ патронуса сдали, а тут третий курс. Впрочем, если Ремус сошел с ума, то это проблема Альбуса. А вот что делать с Поттером?  
  
Иногда я завидую Роланде. Сидит иной раз за обедом и улыбается, как будто два дня до Рождества. Какое ей дело до Поттера? Да никакого. Разве что на квиддиче придется держать ухо востро, ну да когда ещё этот квиддич, авось какой-нибудь древний, но всесильный дух древнего мага внемлет моим просьбам и Поттер окажется в Больничном крыле ДО матча.  
  
Вообще к этому гипотетическому магу у меня масса претензий, а также предложений по повышению эффективности выполнения просьб. Например, как сделать так, чтобы гиппогриф и Малфой-младший встретились ещё разочек, но при этом мне не пришлось испытывать угрызений совести? Конечно, гиппогрифу хуже и так не будет — Люциус развернул целую кампанию по его уничтожению, так что вопрос лишь в том, четвертуют его или освежуют. Или что там ещё делают с гиппогрифами.  
  
Зато Драко Малфой ещё хотя бы на пару недель здорово бы оживил Больничное крыло и одновременно облегчил наше существование за его пределами. Ну что за ребенок, чувство самосохранения примерно такое же как у Поттера – беспрестанно лезет на рожон.  
  
Мало того, что постоянные стычки с трио (хотя сейчас это скорее дуэт плюс-минус-плюс-минус Грейнджер с хроноворотом) ещё больше участились, словно мальчик реально не может сложить дважды два и понять, что если папочке уже месяца не хватило, чтоб пристукнуть какого-то паршивого гиппогрифа, то испортить жизнь Поттеру он, со всеми своими деньгами, сможет только при том условии, что сам Драко будет представлен попечительскому совету по частям.  
  
Это лишь половина проблемы. Малфоенышу не нравится Ремус. В целом я его понимаю, мне самому не нравится Ремус, а уж как в свое время мне не нравился мой учитель зелий Слагхорн, а еще Помона Спраут!.. Впрочем, от Помоны я и сейчас не в восторге.  
  
И Поттеру вон Сибил не нравится. Но он же не кричит об этом на каждом углу! Впрочем, тут я скорее забил бы тревогу, если бы Сибил ему нравилась. Вот убейте меня, но при всей моей любви к Сибил — первый сексуальный опыт должен быть не таким.  
  
Разумеется, тут же я подумал, что это вообще наша первостепенная задача — чтоб малявка хотя бы дожил до этого первого опыта. Так я и проходил неделю за неделей — ни одной позитивной мыслишки. Готовкой у нас занялись дамы, а нет хуже времени, когда на кухне постоянно толкутся эти женщины. Вместе с моей озабоченностью на весь преподавательский состав напали овощи.  
  
Похоже, Помона все-таки перестаралась с тем зельем для удобрения почвы, что я дал, потому что овощи были каждый день. Овощное рагу — кушайте не обляпайтесь. Маленькие жесткие пироги с овощной начинкой — сколько угодно. Просто запеченные овощи, пропитанные травяным соусом — это хотя бы подавалось с кусками мяса. Терпение мое лопнуло. Когда как-то вечером Хагрид вкатил в кухню огромную тыкву, я встал, чтобы сказать, что я думаю об этом, но тут же закрыл рот, потому что вспомнил — скоро Хеллоуин.  
  
  
**Роланда Хуч**  
  
Иногда мне кажется, что они постоянно ругаются. Вот утром встают и сразу бегут поругаться. Причем совершенно нереально понять, в чем вообще проблема, даже если слушаешь.  
  
Вот и сейчас: Ремус режет шоколад, а Северус месит тесто. Если честно, я считаю, что месить тесто — женская работа. При этих словах перед глазами встает пухлая девица или дама средних лет, у которой руки по локоть в муке и немного на лице, на ней передник и, может, колпак, а на щеках обязательно обаятельные ямочки. Внимательно смотрим на Северуса: единственное совпадение — передник. Но он даже рукава не засучивает, тем не менее, они не пачкаются. Это уже практически раздражает.  
  
Смотрю на лицо — ямочки здесь не то что не бывали, для них тут даже места не приспособлено. Северус, к счастью, даже не глядит на меня.  
  
Он распекает Ремуса.  
  
— Почему Поттер пьет у тебя чай, а? — скрипит он, доминая тесто и с такой ненавистью кидая получившийся ком в ящик-погреб, что я вздрагиваю. — Это нормально, по-твоему? Ты хотя бы подумал о том, что я мог просто без повода зайти? Мне что, оправдываться пришлось бы? Ладно, твое зелье хоть нёс. А так ты мне просто на корню рушишь всю легенду. Годы работы — и на корню!  
  
Ремус делает вид, что сейчас важнее всего ровно нарезать шоколад, а вовсе не слушать Северуса и тихо шепчет:  
  
— Его в Хогсмид не отпустили.  
  
— И правильно! — Северус энергично машет головой, отчего волосы попадают ему в глаза. — Салазар подери эту прическу! Ты Поттера вообще видел? Он же юркий как угорь: раз! — и ищем его всем педсоставом. А в Хогсмиде кто за ним бегать будет?! Да я бы сам его разрешение стащил бы, если бы оно было.  
  
Он снова энергично трясет головой, отчего я тихо радуюсь, что тесто уже в погребе, и нам не придется выковыривать волосы из печенья.  
  
— А почему мы вообще днем в Хеллоуин делаем рождественское печенье? — неожиданно резко уводит тему Ремус, добавляя шоколад в охлажденное тесто и раскатывая длинную колбаску. Колбаска снова отправляется в погреб, а я думаю, не уйти ли мне пока куда-нибудь подальше. Не успеваю.  
  
— Да потому что! — орет Северус, за неимением в руках теста, захлопывая дверцу погреба с такой силой, что она чуть не отваливается. — Мужчины едят мясо, а не тыквы! И не капусту! И даже не пирожки с морковкой! Мясо!  
  
— Кхм, — кашляет Ремус и косится на погреб, где лежит песочное тесто с кусочками шоколада.  
  
— Я фигурально выражаясь, — расстроено бормочет Северус. — Я же знаю, на ужин всякая тыква, а потом ещё вечером эти, — он тычет в меня пальцем, — опять тыкву приготовят.  
  
Но когда пир заканчивается, мы все узнаем, что Северус ошибся. Потому что портрет Полной дамы разрезан ножом, и мы не можем соврать себе и сказать, что это был не Блэк.  
  
— Чудесно, — фыркает Минерва, забежавшая во время всей суматохи в учительскую, чтобы цапнуть пару печений из вазы. — Теперь все дети в Большом зале, и если туда заглянет хоть кто-то, похожий на Блэка, от паники и толкотни они сами друг друга покалечат. А где, кстати, мальчики?  
  
Я не знаю, насколько кстати говорить о мальчиках, но пусть чутье Минервы и отстает от чутья Ремуса, я все же чувствую тревогу.  
  
Мальчиков я нахожу в коридоре, причем ещё немного — и опоздала бы. Они оба без палочек, Северус держит Ремуса за грудки и буквально вдавливает в стену, повторяя как заведенный:  
  
— Ты знаешь, где Блэк? Ты его провел?  
  
Ремус упирается затылком в стену, чтобы Северус не выбил ему глаз своим породистым носом, который находится в опасной близости от его лица.  
  
Да, я вовремя. Мы называем это «удавкой». Петля, которую нельзя просто распустить. Ремус не знает ответа, а Северус не может просто остановиться и уйти. Любое следующее действие каждого из них повлечет небывалый ком. Если Ремус его ударит или укусит за нос (я содрогнулась от этой мысли), они знатно подерутся. Ещё можно поцеловать — обыденное, кстати, развитие удавок, но просто разойтись всё равно не получится — или опять-таки подерутся или того хуже. Пока их двое — третьего варианта не дано. Вот поэтому Ремус молчит, а Северус беспрестанно вопрошает.  
  
Но сейчас третьей побуду я.  
  
— Кто-нибудь видел Поттера? — как можно беспечнее спрашиваю я.  
  
Северус с видимым облегчением отлипает от Ремуса, и тот быстро проскальзывает мне за спину.  
  
— Разве он не в Большом зале со всеми?! — ужасается Северус.  
  
— Наверное, там, — пожимаю плечами я. — Давайте поглядим, чтобы знать точно.  
  
И мы идем.  
  
Экспонат Гарри Поттер на месте, как и все остальные шумные маленькие экспонаты.  
  
  
**Северус Снейп**  
  
Я знаю, что определенно ненавижу больше, чем тыквы. Такие дни как сегодняшний.  
  
Упившийся моим зельем и, наверное, как следует упакованный, Ремус переправлен в Визжащую хижину, а мне предстоит проводить его уроки. Если волчелычное зелье достаточно хорошо сдерживает оборотня, его будут прятать прямо в замке, зимой в хижине довольно холодно, а над профессорами не стоит проводить таких жестоких экспериментов, как над маленькими мальчиками. Я поймал себя на мысли, что мрачно скалюсь.  
  
Мне не дали посмотреть на обернувшегося Ремуса, Альбус просто сказал, что это не моя забота. Не знаю, может, он боится за меня. А может, боится, что мне станет жаль Ремуса.  
  
Сегодня это особо некстати, ведь я заменяю оборотня на ЗоТИ, это лучший способ повысить ему и так зашкалившую популярность.  
  
Наорать на Поттера — сделал. Поставить Грейнджер перед вопросом про оборотня — сделал. Заставить всех пожалеть, что Ремус «приболел» — готово. Возненавидеть себя ещё больше — выполнено.  
  
Малявка ненавидит меня уже так, что если ему понадобится помощь, мне придется сначала подраться с ним, а потом уже с врагом. Не то чтобы мне хотелось, чтоб меня любили, но вот так планомерно вызывать у кого-то ненависть изо дня в день — это чертовски утомительно.  
  
Я не пошел в учительскую — там наверняка готовят рыбу: сегодня день Минервы. Скорее всего, будут крупные куски рыбного филе, приготовленные на пару в смеси трав и с салатом из рукколы, сельдерея, томатов и тимьяна. Минерва просто помешана на здоровом питании, что не мешает ей наедаться по ночам печенья. Коробка имбирного уходит за две ночи, а если из Лондона приходит новый номер «Вестника анимага», то и за одну.  
  
Я сейчас не хочу быть там. Там тепло, шумно и уютно. И можно случайно забыть о том, какая ты на самом деле сволочь, Северус Снейп.  
  
И вместо очень полезной рыбы мне страшно хочется маминых оладьев с яблоками и корицей. Таких пышных, ароматных, с нежными и сочными кусочками яблок. Они для меня навсегда останутся олицетворением того времени, когда ты слишком мал и можешь вообразить, что отец злится из-за того, что у него болит зуб или живот, а не от того, что его раздражает сын.  
  
Я так размечтался об оладьях, что их запах становится явственнее. Только галлюцинаций с запахом мне и не хватает.  
  
Скрипит дверь. Ни за что её не стану смазывать, и так все шастают туда-сюда…  
  
Запах врывается со всей силой. Тонкий аромат яблок, сильный — корицы и сладковатый — теста. Ко мне заглядывает Роланда. Сначала робко появляется тарелка с оладьями, затем кончик палочки, которой она их левитирует, затем она сама.  
  
Я точно знаю, что эти оладьи не похожи на мамины. В них слишком много соды или соли — Роланда часто грешит этим, — а может они масленые или яблоки в них не красные, а зеленые. Пусть. Но пока есть хоть одна женщина, способная испечь их для меня, — жизнь продолжается.  
  
И пусть мы не супруги и даже давно уже не любовники. И не будет у нас общих детей или внуков, не гожусь я ей ни в братишки, ни в сыновья. И нет у нас общих тем для разговора, она терпеть не может зелья, а меня раздражает квиддич. Все равно сейчас она сидит рядом со мной, а я дую на обожженные пальцы, поедая чуть жестковатые, но все равно очень вкусные оладьи.  
  
И когда она вдруг заговаривает, я так застигнут врасплох, что отвечаю правду.  
  
— Что тебя тревожит, Северус? — говорит она совсем тихо, почти касаясь моей мочки губами.  
  
— Я боюсь привыкнуть и остаться навсегда с этими чувствами. С ненавистью ко всем, к кому я её не испытываю. С ненавистью к себе.  
  
Постойте, это сейчас я вслух сказал?  
  
Её объятия согревают лучше, чем горячий чай, который я уже устал пить. Может, она останется сегодня здесь. А может, сейчас встанет и уйдет к остальным.  
  
За окном бушует страшный ветер, и я, пожалуй, соглашусь не торопиться узнать, что всё-таки будет.  
  
  
  
**Роланда Хуч**  
  
Интересно, что скажет Северус, если начать уговаривать его завязать с кофе и перейти на чай из мяты и мелиссы? Наверное, будет вопить, что спокоен. Да конечно спокоен, кто же спорит. Только ворочается во сне, вскрикивает, при ходьбе рвано дергает ногами и руками, и глаз бьет нервный тик. В остальном он просто верх спокойствия.  
  
Сегодня первая игра в этом году. На улице буря, и Минерва с Помоной шушукаются, что игру неплохо бы отменить. Северус настроен более категорично.  
  
— Надо незаметно сломать Поттеру ногу, — говорит он с таким лицом, словно это не шутка.  
  
— Ты в этом уверен? — осторожно спрашиваю я.  
  
— Разумеется, — Северус плотоядно смотрит в сторону завтракающего Гарри, словно примеряется, какую ногу ломать. – Я сломаю аккуратненько, зарастет быстро, а ты можешь мне обещать, что на поле будет лучше?  
  
Я смотрю в окно. Нет, не могу.  
  
Наверное, я должна сама отменить игру, но все не так просто. Каждый играет свою роль, только так мы работаем слаженно. Северус, ранимый бука Северус – сальноволосый урод. Поэтому даже если он сейчас подойдет к Поттеру и ударит его по голове кувшином с тыквенным соком, большинство решит, что есть за что, или что профессор зелий сильно не в духе. А я, как там говорят… да, я _клёвая_. А клёвые не отменяют матч из-за дождика, это всем известно.  
  
Поэтому игра идет, и я не знаю — то ли Северус раскрутил Сибиллу на предсказание, то ли сам догадался, откуда ждать беды, но он совсем не удивился при виде дементоров. Только побледнел от бешенства. Альбус отреагировал быстро, он тоже не был удивлен и очень рассердился, но я-то смотрела на Северуса. Потому что он выглядел так, словно его вот-вот родимчик хватит. Ещё бы, он же не может просто взять и прямо тут закатить истерику, которая как нельзя лучше выражала бы его чувства по поводу этого жуткого падения Гарри.  
  
Поэтому я решаю воспользоваться суматохой и тащу Северуса в подземелья, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, как выглядят успокоительные зелья. Сама я не была сильна в зельях даже в школьные годы, и всю эту отраву не принимаю по принципиальным соображениям.  
  
Искоса я смотрю на Северуса — если он начнет прямо сейчас орать и биться головой об стены — эхо разлетится по всему замку. Нужно успеть дойти до его покоев. Немного осталось.  
  
Мы идем, и я начинаю бояться улыбки на его лице. Когда с минуты на минуту ждешь истерики, улыбка — очень плохой знак. Я лихорадочно ищу выход — зажать ему рот рукой, заранее наложить Силенцио, или лучшее — враг хорошего, а потому сразу использовать старый добрый Ступефай?  
  
— А всё-таки, — неожиданно тихо произносит Северус. Я замираю и вытягиваю из рукава палочку. – А всё-таки я исхитрился сломать его метлу.  
  
И даже не смеётся. Просто улыбается, но с таким торжеством! Я вспоминаю, как вырвавшаяся из-под Гарри метла неожиданно резко сменила курс и полетела прямо на Дракучую иву.  
  
Мальчишки.  
  
— Скорее бы этот год закончился, — ещё тише добавляет Северус и первый заходит в свои комнаты.  
  
Я захожу следом и плотно закрываю дверь. Как же мы были правы тогда, когда он только пришел. Если бы дети видели, какой он забавный и ранимый одновременно, как его хочется пожалеть… они бы его наверняка сожрали.  
  
  
**Северус Снейп**  
  
Удивительно, как всё-таки общее занятие может заставить людей разругаться вдрызг. В нашем случае ситуация называлась «Рождественский кекс». Кекс вам не индейка, к нему надо подходить с умом и печь за полтора месяца до праздника. Разумеется, я собирался сделать это сам. Лишние статисты мне в этом почти интимном деле не нужны, но я готов был поручить выбор бренди Сибил, а так как изюм, вишни и орехи тоже кому-то нужно нарезать, как и цедру, я решил поделить это между Ремусом и Роландой.  
  
Вроде бы всё нормально, но тут Минерва решила, что раз она заместитель директора, то и главный кекс будет печь тоже она. Это же глупость чистой воды. Когда это вообще от должности зависело?  
  
Естественно, Филиус и Помона тут же её поддержали. Ситуацию вроде бы даже разрулил Рубеус, когда влез с предложением, что кекс испечет он. Но тут вступила Синистра и сказала, что станет есть только кекс Минервы, потому что мы пока печь будем, обязательно всё бренди выпьем, а рождественский кекс без бренди — это вообще глупо.  
  
В общем, слово за слово, мы разругались и пекли два кекса по отдельности. Мы готовили в подземельях. Труднее всего было уговорить Ремуса не таскать начинку, особенно почему-то его влекли засахаренные вишни. Радовало лишь то, что на миндаль и грецкие орехи никто не покушался, а изюма я и сам пару ягод кинул в рот. Каждого из трех сортов, конечно.  
  
За бутылку хереса Сибил не только не стала претендовать на бренди, но и шепнула, что _те наверху_ настаивают начинку на апельсиновом соке. Мы в свою очередь настаивали на имбирном вине и мне кажется, если учесть, что Поттер остается на праздники в Хогвартсе, наш более алкогольный кекс должен пользоваться большей популярностью у измученных слежением за малявкой коллег.  
  
Аромат от тяжелого влажного бисквита, напичканного доверху цукатами и орехами, заглушил все другие запахи в моих комнатах. Мне немалых сил стоило добавлять в него бренди и снова запечатывать, чтобы открыть только в Рождество.  
  
Но если подготовка заняла у нас всего одну ночь, то ссора затянулась надолго, и даже в Хогсмид перед праздниками вражеская коалиция отправилась без нас и, как потом оказалось, обсуждала Блэка с Розмертой и Фаджем.  
  
Ну и ладно. А мы назло им напились.  
  
Но самое страшное случилось потом. Это было просто… просто ужасно. Потом Альбус пришел и сказал, что гиппогрифа Хагрида всё-таки казнят, Рубеусу очень тяжело и поэтому мы должны _отдать свои кексы_. Я бы ещё отбил наш кекс, но Минерва понеслась утешать Хагрида с их страхолюдным кексом, пришлось её догонять, чтоб хотя бы Хагрид мог выбрать, какой лучше.  
  
И тут приключилось _оно_. Этот… Хагрид не смог выбрать от горя! Ему всё «было безвкусно». В общем, мы оставили этого бездушного человека наедине с его кровожадным гиппогрифом и пошли в Хогвартс.  
  
Где вновь напились, но уже все вместе с коалицией Минервы. В общем, всё было хорошо, кроме того, что от частых возлияний болела голова и тошнило, а нас ждал ещё рождественский ужин с молокососами. И подарки.  
  
Подарки — это кошмар. Никто не подарит злому учителя что-то хорошее, слово «взятка» эти дети узнают уже после школы. В лучшем случае просто ничего не подарят, но в целом я вполне мог бы открыть маленькую парфюмерную лавку из-за целого склада шампуней, скопившихся у меня в кладовой. Но и это не самая большая проблема. Подарки дарят коллеги, коллегам надо что-то дарить. В этом году нам всем повезло — мы рассорились перед Рождеством и не стали готовить подарки для враждебной половины профессоров.  
  
Но были ещё подарки Поттеру, и вот в этом могла быть действительно серьезная проблема. От подаренной малявке метлы пахло Блэком. И не только фигурально выражаясь. Ремус не стал это подтверждать, но так пожал плечами, когда Минерва сунула ему прямо под нос сверток, что всё было понятно.  
  
— То-то этот запах вызвал у меня опасения, — пробормотала она, уходя из учительской. Как у анимага, у неё был достаточно тонкий нюх, но не такой как у оборотня.  
  
— Ещё бы, — фыркнул под нос Ремус, но шутку объяснять отказался.  
  
  
**Роланда Хуч**  
  
Скорее бы этот год кончился. Нет, правда. У меня даже времени нет пожалеть себя или как следует расстроиться от плохого кофе. Потому что я больше не пью кофе, а пью мятный чай вместе с Ремусом и Северусом. Без меня они его пить отказываются.  
  
Вообще, мало того, что Гарри постоянно исчезает, и мы ищем его по всему Хогвартсу, делая вид, что совершаем обходы или любуемся картинами, так ещё и за этими двумя нужен глаз до глаз.  
  
Вот Северус врывается в учительскую и с порога «где Ремус?». Почему я должна это знать, кто мне может объяснить? Оказалось, Ремус занимался чем-то с Поттером, а потом исчез. То есть как исчез, в комнате-то его никто не искал. Поэтому Северус наконец уносится искать его там, где собственно и должен находиться наш оборотень.  
  
Примерно через полчаса я чувствую тревогу и отправляюсь за ним.  
  
— Ну наконец-то! — рявкает Северус на меня, когда я осторожно заглядываю в комнату.  
  
Я хочу возмущенно возразить, что я не Сибилла и третьего глаза у меня нет, чтобы знать, что он меня ждет. Но слова застревают у меня в горле.  
  
Ремус плачет. Как ребенок, навзрыд, горько. Я не сразу вижу его, потому что он забился в угол кровати и сжался так, словно в комнате стужа. А Северус… я видела пару раз такое. Старший братик, которому дали подержать младенца. Младенец ревет от каких-то своих младенческих проблем, а нерадивая нянька не знает, что сделать. Северус вот также топчется на месте рядом с кроватью и пытается прожечь меня взглядом.  
  
Я строю гримасу в ответ и иду ставить чайник. Горячий успокаивающий чай… интересно, в мятный чай можно влить бренди? Больше я ничем не могу помочь.  
  
Северус наконец решается и садится на кровать, осторожно гладит Ремуса по спине. Сначала это вызывает новый приступ рыданий, но потом мы начинаем разбирать слова.  
  
— Он… слышит Джеймса… Джеймса, когда он… он умер, — бормочет Ремус и снова захлебывается рыданиями.  
  
Я не знаю, что сказать. Что можно сказать человеку, вся жизнь которого крутилось вокруг троих ребят, двое из которых гниют в земле, а третий — сумасшедший преступник? Я точно знаю, что «всё будет хорошо» тут не пройдет.  
  
Вот и Северус до крови кусает губы, рукой продолжая машинально гладить Ремуса, а взгляд его устремлен в стену. Неожиданно Ремус садится, и Северус смотрит на него и свою руку, которая теперь замирает на груди оборотня.  
  
— Они не ненавидели тебя, — шепчет Ремус с лихорадочным блеском в глазах. — Они хотели дружить с тобой. Ты был такой же гордый маленький поганец, как и они, и они хотели с тобой подружиться.  
  
— Но… — начинает Северус, однако Ремус не даёт ему говорить, замотав головой.  
  
— Конечно, они задирались к тебе. Ты ведь не знаешь, что Сириус подбил Джеймсу глаз ещё на перроне? Они так и познакомились и потом подружились. А с тобой не вышло. Поэтому они стали дружить со мной и Питом… — он широко раскрыл глаза и с силой втянул воздух через ноздри.  
  
Пришлось срочно обнаружить свое присутствие тем, что сунуть ему в руки чашку с чаем — нового витка истерики мы могли бы и не выдержать. Но они даже не замечают меня, хотя Ремус сразу вцепляется в чашку и начинает пить. Надеюсь, я не переборщила с бренди.  
  
— Мне кажется, Блэк не виноват, — это говорит Северус.  
  
— А кто тогда? — машет рукой Ремус, проливая на рубашку немного чая. — Он же был хранителем.  
  
— Ты присутствовал при наложении заклятья? — невинно спрашивает Северус, призывая чашку, которую я вообще-то наливала для себя.  
  
Но я молчу и беру ещё одну. Не тот это момент, чтобы ругаться из-за чая.  
  
— Нет, но… — Ремус кусает губы. — А кто ещё? — и добавляет, словно ныряет в холодную воду: — Джеймс предлагал мне, но я струсил и… и они умерли.  
  
Он сидит, вцепившись в руку Северуса, и что-то ищет в его глазах. Я сжимаю чашку так, что она того гляди треснет и наливаю почти до половины бренди. Не подведи, мальчик, скажи что-нибудь!  
  
— Кто-нибудь… не так много времени проводящий с ними, — медленно произносит Северус, вертя в руках чашку. — Не такая хорошая мишень, как Блэк.  
  
Он молчит, и мы молчим тоже, потому что ясно, что это не всё.  
  
— Лили… Лили предлагала стать мне хранителем, — наконец говорит он. — Она считала, что на меня как Упивающегося точно никто не подумает. Но я… — он сглотнул, — боялся, что если меня раскроют, Темный лорд достанет меня через метку на другом конце света. Я… я испугался боли.  
  
Мне показалось, что руки Ремуса дрогнули, но он лишь крепче вцепляется в Северуса. Я отставляю чашку и беру бутылку, из которой наливала бренди в чай. К Салазару эту мяту, и пусть у нас к концу года у всех будет язва от этих возлияний, сейчас абсолютно точно надо выпить.  
  
Засыпаем мы прямо тут, у Ремуса. Мальчики не могут расцепиться как потерянные дети, а я ложусь между ними на это сплетение рук. Я знаю, завтра они снова будут ругаться и коситься друг на друга, они опять отдалятся, сядут по разные концы стола и будут молча пить чай. Но это будет завтра.  
  
  
**Северус Снейп**  
  
Ужасная неловкость ощущалась ещё несколько дней. В первую очередь неловкость ощущалась для меня, разумеется. Я вообще не считаю нужным говорить много, это не по-слизерински. А если учесть, что метла от Блэка оказалась не под проклятием, а малявка в самом деле справился с вызовом патронуса прямо в полете, когда _мои_ гаденыши придумали эту чудесную шутку с дементорами, можно понять, почему я старался даже не появляться в учительской, где можно было натолкнуться на Ремуса или Роланду.  
  
Я искренне надеялся продержаться так до пасхальных каникул, но мое мнение никого не волновало. Сириус Блэк проник в спальню Гриффиндора с ножом в руках — эта новость заставила вздрогнуть всех профессоров. В отличие от многих, я не верил в то, что Блэк хотел убить Поттера. Не то, чтобы я любил Блэка или мне так нравится со всеми спорить.  
  
Хотя нравится, конечно.  
  
Так вот, меня в таких случаях всегда губит способность логично мыслить. Всем нам известно, что Блэк нашел малявку в доме после гибели Поттеров. Хагрид столько раз это рассказывал, что хочется выть каждый раз, когда я это снова слышу. Так вот, может, Рубеус и не знает, но мне, к моему великому сожалению, известно, сколько времени требуется, чтобы свернуть шейку годовалому ребенку. Хотя, как не грустно это думать, импульсивный Блэк скорее бы размозжил его головой об стену. В общем, я знаю ещё много способов, один другого краше и короче, что убеждает меня в том, что Блэк никак не мог охотиться за малявкой теперь. Разве что от дементоров его разум помутился настолько, чтобы желать крови. Но тогда больше шансов первыми погибнуть у кого-то из нас, раз он всё равно неуловим. Ремус, кажется, давал показания на суде против него, а я… что не говорил бы Ремус, я был я.  
  
— Откуда у Блэка взялся нож? — я сверлю взглядом Ремуса.  
  
— Наверное, оттуда же, откуда метла, — огрызается тот и сверлит взглядом меня.  
  
Я представляю Ремуса, крадущегося от кухни с ножом, чтобы передать его беглому преступнику. Да уж, я, Роланда, Минерва и даже Альбус смотримся в этой роли менее сюрреалистично.  
  
— Давай посмотрим с другой стороны, — вздыхаю я. Спать всё равно сейчас уходить бесполезно — у Минервы адское чутье на тех, кто спит, когда надо заниматься важными делами: например, сеять панику. — Блэк тупой?  
  
— Вообще? – почему-то уточняет Ремус, намазывая гренок оставленным нечаянно Минервой маслом с травами. — Нет, у него очень высокие оценки были, как ты можешь помнить и…  
  
— Я вот к чему, — Ремус, если его вовремя не прервать, будет говорить до следующей пятницы. — Зачем разрезать полог кровати Уизли? Думаешь, он на самом деле перепутал и не мог заглянуть в щелку полога или убедиться, что на тумбочке рядом свалены именно поттеровские вещички и пергаменты?  
  
— Меня это ещё сильнее смущает, — загадочно говорит Ремус и замолкает.  
  
Сидит и жует, только глазами хлопает. Чувствую я, какой-то хороший кусок мозаики этот тихоня прячет за пазухой. Ладно, будет и на нашей улице праздник.  
  
— Я вижу только один вариант, — задумчиво произношу я и делаю паузу. Правильно, Ремус перестань жевать, а то подавишься. — Блэк осознал, что от друзей одни беды и решил поттереныша избавить от собственной судьбы.  
  
Всё-таки подавился.  
  
Интересно, есть ли хоть какой-то способ узнать, что скрывает оборотень? Блэк явно идет не мимо дементоров, есть и другие входы. Но как узнать? Следить за Ремусом глупо и бессмысленно. Он то ли очень скучный, то ли просто очень хорошо чует, когда я за ним слоняюсь. Беда с этими тварями, даже если это бывшие одноклассники.  
  
Тогда я решил следить за Лонгботтомом. Такая же несчастная малявка как Поттер, но без шрама, а потому и без поклонников. С другой стороны, и убить его меньше народу пытается. Не сейчас, конечно, когда он пароли потерял. Мне его ещё жальче, чем поттереныша, но его бабушка Августа просила быть пожестче с ним, чтобы нюней не вырос, а я, знаете ли, не спорю с бабушками. Особенно с такими.  
  
За Лонгботтомом следить было интереснее, он, похоже, запросто мог потеряться в замке, а ведь третьекурсник. Уникальный ребенок. Если лучше не станет, на следующем курсе ему начну зелье подмешивать, чтоб мозг развивался. К седьмому соображать не хуже Поттера будет. Большего, конечно, не пообещаешь, зелья тоже не от всех бед спасание.  
  
В общем, пока я размышлял, в каких пропорциях ему подмешивать зелье, Лонгботтом наткнулся на Поттера. Я бы даже сказал, на Поттера с оттопыренным мантией-невидимкой карманом. Сначала я подумал, что они встретились и сейчас я наконец увижу тайный ход, но, увы, именно «наткнулся», потому что Поттер ел глазами статую, около которой они стояли, и не очень вдохновенно врал.  
  
Разогнав малявок, я попытался открутить статую голову и даже выдавить её единственный глаз. Пришлось идти к Ремусу.  
  
— Ход за одноглазой статуей?.. — спрашиваю с порога, чтобы был элемент неожиданности.  
  
Он моргает, но быстро приходит в себя. Слишком быстро.  
  
— Тебе он не подходит, — бормочет он. – Блэк через него не пройдет.  
  
— А Гарри Поттер?.. — шепчу я ему на ухо.  
  
Вот теперь он моргает дольше.  
  
  
**Ремус Люпин**  
  
Ну не могу я им сказать про анимагов.  
  
Не могу!  
  
  
**Роланда Хуч**  
  
Мальчики опять дуются друг на друга. Мы сидим у Северуса, я замешиваю тесто на вафли и пытаюсь понять, что произошло. Гарри был в Хогсмиде, это я уже поняла. Наверное, на его месте я тоже бы воспользовалась тайным ходом, потому что не побывать в «Сладком королевстве» и «Зонко»…  
  
Впрочем, я совершенно точно не собираюсь об этом говорить, потому что Северус и без того зол.  
  
На вафли обязательно подтянутся и другие профессора, поэтому важно, чтобы эти двое разобрались как можно скорее. Я понимаю Северуса, потому что проблема вовсе не в том, что Поттер был в Хогсмиде. Вот если бы его там убили или выкрали, это была бы проблема. А пока проблема лишь в том, что он попался на глаза. Причем Малфою.  
  
Северус молчит, потому что он не знает, что сильнее — его правота насчет Поттера или то, что Ремус дал малышу ускользнуть. В глубине души он ведь и сам доволен, что не пришлось стращать его дальше. Я смотрю на сдвинутые брови Северуса. Ну ведь не хотел же?..  
  
Первая вафля получается немного бледной, тонкой с кружевным, не до конца долитым краем. Я сворачиваю её в трубочку и дую на обожженные с непривычки пальцы. Протягиваю Северусу и, когда он уже берет, сурово добавляю:  
  
— Первую на двоих!  
  
Северус ломает трубочку, отчего его брюки оказываются осыпаны крошками, и левитирует половину Ремусу.  
  
— Лунатик? — саркастично спрашивает он.  
  
— Зачем было выворачивать у ребенка карманы? — защищается Ремус, грызя трубочку.  
  
— Лунатик? — повторяет Северус.  
  
— И про Джеймса, зачем ты вообще начал разговор про Джеймса? В данном случае он скорее похож на тебя, чем на него!  
  
Я сворачиваю трубочки и вообще ничего не понимаю. Вкусно пахнет вафлями, на огне кипит чайник.  
  
— Лунатик? — снова повторяет Северус.  
  
— Да, — вскакивает Ремус и бросается… почему-то я думала, что к Северусу и не с самыми лучшими намерениями. Но он проносится мимо и хватает с моей тарелки сразу две горячих трубочки. — Да, профессор Снейп, да! Ты как всегда правильно догадался!  
  
— Карта замка со всеми входами и выходами? — осведомляется Северус, поднимаясь с кресла и подходя к Ремусу. Я лихорадочно пытаюсь решить, надо ли встать между ними или куда важнее не сжечь вафли. Пока я размышляю, Северус подходит вплотную и отламывает большой кусок от трубочки в руках Ремуса. — И ты сам дал её малявке?  
  
— Я что, дурак? — возмущается Ремус.  
  
Договорить они не успевают, в комнату проскальзывает Минерва, за ней, смущенно покашливая, входит Филиус, и замыкает эту компанию Сибилла.  
  
Надеюсь, что больше никто не придет, а то вафель может просто не хватить, проносится у меня в голове.  
  
Горячие вафли и чай делают обстановку намного уютнее, мы даже почти забываем старые распри. На правах хозяина покоев Северус начинает разговор.  
  
— А давайте всё-таки сломаем Поттеру ногу? Аккуратно?  
  
— Ну уж нет, — Минерва мажет вафли тягучей молочной карамелью. — Мы ещё получим Кубок квиддича, Северус.  
  
— Значит, кубок для тебя важнее Поттера? — ехидно спрашивает Северус.  
  
— Он абсолютно точно важнее, чем возможность за здорово живешь сломать ребенку ногу, — парирует Минерва.  
  
Что я там думаю про уют и домашнее тепло? Вот это оно и есть.  
  
  
**Северус Снейп**  
  
Мне кажется, я уже скоро сам буду предсказывать не хуже Сибил. Может, это передается? В общем, я совершенно не зря хотел Поттеру сломать ногу. Кубок пришлось отдать Минерве, и теперь она ходит с таким лицом, словно лично носилась по полю, забивая квоффлы и ловя снитч.  
  
Стоило мне подумать о Сибил, как та заглянула сообщить, что сделала настоящее предсказание Поттеру.  
  
— Зачем? — это всё, на что меня хватает.  
  
— Ты не представляешь, в каких условиях проходит мой экзамен, — Сибил явно корила себя за промашку и поэтому злилась на меня. Женщины они всё-таки такие женщины. Даже с третьим глазом и прочим потусторонним Шопенгауэром. — От такой жары и этой мерзкой отравы даже у тебя бы третий глаз открылся.  
  
— Не скажешь, чего ждать? — спрашиваю без особой надежды.  
  
Сибил пожимает плечами.  
  
— Поспи часок после обеда и выпей бодрящего зелья, — нехотя говорит она. — А вот огневиски, которым ты собрался отмечать конец экзаменов, отдай мне. Он тебе точно не пригодится.  
  
И я отдаю ей бутылку, оставаясь в неведении, то ли и в самом деле предупредить хотела, то ли закончились запасы выпивки. Сибил загадочна как рояль в кустах, понять её непросто.  
  
Сегодня полнолуние и казнь Клювокрыла. Мне нет дела до этого шумного зверюги, да и Хагриду я предпочитаю соболезновать на расстоянии, но мне не нравится, как складываются события.  
  
Я иду к Ремусу с кубком волчелычного зелья. Конечно, сидеть с ним, пока он молчит и пахнет мокрой псиной, не самое лучшее проведение ночи, но во всем же есть свои прелести. Он молчит, ему можно что-то рассказывать и скормить залежалые сардельки, которые непонятно чего ждали в погребе.  
  
К сожалению, уже у покоев я понимаю, к чему клонила Сибил. Дверь приоткрыта, Ремуса нигде нет, а за окном уже сумерки.  
  
— Где же ты можешь быть, дрянь лохматая, — ругаюсь я.  
  
На столе лежит всё тот же самый кусок пергамента, но теперь я своими глазами вижу карту. И Ремус мне солгал. Это не просто карта со всеми входами и выходами. Это карта со всеми нами. Я вижу себя в комнате Ремуса, вижу Альбуса, Рубеуса и Фаджа у Запретного леса. Там ещё какой-то тип с непроизносимым именем и Макнейр, одно упоминание о котором вызывает у меня дрожь и нервное почесывание.  
  
А ещё я вижу Ремуса, который несется в сторону Визжащей хижины. И не зря несется. Там торчит гриффиндорское трио, Блэк и…  
  
Я тоже несусь по коридорам, чуть не сшибая редких студентов, возвращающихся поздно в свои гостиные. Сейчас мне не до этого. Люпин без зелья, Блэк и — я понял, что меня смущает — и Питер Петтигрю.  
  
Блэк не тронет детей, размышляю я, добираясь до Дракучей ивы. А они его? Всё-таки Поттеру определенно нужно было сломать ногу. Он и так чересчур импульсивный, а Блэк никогда не владел даром краткости в разговоре. У Ивы валяется мантия-невидимка Поттера. Салазар побери, почему эта малявка постоянно раскидывается такими могучими артефактами. Потому что малявка, о чем тут говорить…  
  
А ещё мне нужно делать вид при детях, что я ненавижу обоих этих… Лунатика и кто там Блэк. Надеюсь, в случае реальной опасности Ремус догадается меня оглушить. Потому что помереть в Визжащей хижине я мечтаю меньше всего на свете.  
  
Я останавливаюсь у двери на второй этаж, чтобы перевести дух и слышу, как Ремус что-то вещает про то, что я завидовал Джеймсу из-за квиддича. Из-за квиддича! И эти оболтусы верят? Впрочем, что хотеть от подростков. Ну, Ремус… я ещё до тебя доберусь.  
  
Я делаю самое зверское лицо, на какое только способен, и с триумфом врываюсь внутрь. Меня несет, и свою ошибку я понимаю вскоре после того, как обездвиживаю Ремуса веревками. И кто меня будет аккуратненько оглушать, интересно? Блэк выглядит ужасно и пахнет, кстати, тоже.  
  
А я делаю вторую ошибку и выливаю реки пафоса о дементорах и спасениях жизни на детишек. Вот дальше я уже ничего не помню.  
  
Очнулся я совершенно некстати героем. То есть, конечно, здорово, что очнулся, но героем мне хотелось стать иначе. Но нет, странно было бы отпускать Блэка сейчас, когда оставленную Ремусом в кабинете карту и всех нас на ней мог видеть любой, да и из замка уже спешили люди. Пришлось делать грязную работу — связывать, делать всем носилки. И вот теперь Блэк ждет поцелуя дементора, Фадж рассказывает мне про орден Мерлина, и одна только радость — я узнаю, что Уизли сломал ногу. Не Поттер, конечно, но тоже неплохо.  
  
Ещё куча грязной работы теперь, когда все выглядит так погано. Поэтому я прошу у Альбуса хроноворот. Директор та ещё жужелица, улыбается и отвечает, что хроноворот у мисс Грейнджер. А то я этого не знаю!  
  
Впрочем, теперь всё понятно. У Ремуса есть ещё минимум один шанс сожрать этих маленьких неблагодарных малявок, которых я так красочно расписал Фаджу как заколдованных Блэком. К счастью, ума у Фаджа примерно столько же, и он даже не заикается про отсутствие у Блэка палочки.  
  
Я бы с удовольствием сейчас выпил с Сибил, но она права — у меня есть ещё одна грязная работка на всю ночь.  
  
  
**Роланда Хуч**  
  
Ремуса я отправляюсь искать вместе с Северусом. Пока дети мудрят с хроноворотом, нам предстоит обезопасить нашего оборотня от лесных тварей. Сибилла с нами не идет, пробурчав под нос что-то о том, как она уже замучилась за этот год, а ещё (я не уверена, что правильно расслышала): «Хахаль Роланды, пусть она с тобой его и ищет». Вот это да, оказывается и Сибиллу можно чем-то задеть.  
  
Поэтому мы ползаем по лесу вдвоем. Северус то и дело касается рукой шишки на голове и морщится, и я делаю вид, что всю жизнь мечтала о такой прогулке по мокрому ночному лесу.  
  
— Может, он сам утром придет? — спрашиваю я, в очередной раз влезая ногой во что-то вязкое и вонючее.  
  
— Да как же, — фыркает Северус. — Вот найдет пару сотен приключений на свою облезлую волколачью задницу и придет. А задница уже в приключениях!  
  
Он делает вид, что злится, но я вижу, что он переживает.  
  
Наконец мы слышим характерный фырк. Ремус говорил нам, что это всё, на что он способен в волчьем обличие — галантно предупредить о своем приближении. Слегка смущало то, что фырканье очень тихое — человеческое ухо едва воспринимало его, а ещё смущало то, что раздалось оно прямо позади нас.  
  
Я тут же взвиваюсь в воздух, метла, всю дорогу казавшаяся лишней обузой, цепляющейся за каждый куст, показалось самым прекрасным предметом в этом лесу. Впрочем, не удивлюсь, если так оно и было.  
  
Северус выстреливает из палочки веревками, и те опутывают оборотня с головы до ног. Получается такой мохнатый кокон, резко пахнущий мокрой псиной и жалобно скулящий сквозь импровизированный намордник.  
  
Северус подходит ближе и надевает перчатки. Я понимаю, что это мера безопасности, а не брезгливость, но выглядит это смешно.  
  
—Посмейся ещё, — беззлобно бормочет он, поднимая голову и щурясь, чтобы разглядеть меня на фоне полной луны.  
  
Он достает пузырек с волчьелычным зельем и аккуратно вливает сквозь сжатые зубы волка. Ремус перестает скулить и даже как будто облегченно вздыхает.  
  
— Ты идиот, Люпин, — замечает Северус, садясь рядом с ним прямо на траву и облегченно вытягивая ноги. — Если бы кто-то пострадал? Кстати, ещё все шансы остаются — детишки-то у нас по лесу с хроноворотом носятся.  
  
Ремус возмущенно фыркает.  
  
— Вот прямо на все сто уверен, что никого не съел? — продолжает распекать его Северус.  
  
Я спускаюсь и сажусь рядом. Наверное, будь у Северуса собака, он вот так с ней разговаривал.  
  
А у меня с собой термос с чаем и бутерброды.  
  
— Может, морду развяжем, пусть с нами поест? — спрашиваю я, когда импровизированный стол уже накрыт.  
  
Трансфигурированная из листка скатерть темная и пахнет компостом, но чистая, чай ароматный с лимоном и страшно сладкий, а бутербродов я взяла столько, что останется ещё отгонять акромантулов, если они, не дай Мерлин, набегут на запах.  
  
—Обойдется, — сурово говорит Северус. – Ночью есть вредно.  
  
Видимо, чтобы проиллюстрировать это, он вгрызается в бутерброд и призывает заклинанием чашку с чаем.  
  
— Ну нельзя же быть настолько злым! — возмущаюсь я.  
  
— Мофно, — с набитым ртом отвечает Северус. – Ты дафе не прфтафляш!..  
  
Что именно не «прфтафляш» я даже не слушаю, старательно выковыривая ветчину из своего бутерброда. Так и проходит эта лунная ночь — я украдкой кормлю Ремуса ветчиной, чувствуя, что моя юбка уже вся промокла от сырой земли и прилипла к ногам, а Северус пьет чай, обнимает меня за плечи и пространно объясняет, что Ремус самая настоящая скотина, да и Блэк, в сущности, ничуть не лучше.  
  
Я не спорю. Мне просто хочется подольше растянуть эту ночь до рассвета, когда я могу мерзнуть на мокрой траве, кормить сквозь веревочный намордник Ремуса ветчиной и слушать Северуса. Потому что никто из нас не питает иллюзий, что мы не в последний раз так вот сидим все вместе.  
  
  
**Северус Снейп**  
  
Ну вот и всё. Мы сидим с Ремусом вдвоем в последний раз. Пить чай больше не хочется, мне кажется, я начинаю понимать Сибил и сегодня вечером загляну к ней. И если в её гнезде не окажется бутылки огневиски, то как провидица она дрянь, я прямо так ей и скажу.  
  
Минут двадцать назад я намекнул Драко Малфою про то, что Ремус оборотень. Ну, то есть, как намекнул, сказал «Профессор Люпин — оборотень», более тонкие намеки из всего курса только Грейнджер понимает, как оказалось.  
  
У нас ещё есть около получаса, потом новость разнесется по школе, после чего мне нужно будет убраться отсюда. Да уж, теперь малявке будет куда проще ненавидеть меня, но оставаться Ремусу просто опасно, а ненависть гриффиндорцев – отличный бонус за хорошую работу.  
  
— Увидишь Блэка, скажи ему, что он редкостная зараза и пусть уже помоется, — бормочу я, чтобы прервать это молчание. — Похоже, он и в самом деле нужен Гарри, так что никаких идиотских выходок и героических попыток умереть на свободе. В крайнем случае, набей ему морду и скажи, что это от меня.  
  
Ремус улыбается.  
  
Увы, я точно знаю, что никому он морду не набьет. Даже сейчас изображать страшную ссору и истерику из-за бегства Блэка мне пришлось в одиночку. А ведь я предлагал подраться. Я бы победил, а его бы все жалели. То есть я не то чтобы заносчив, просто сделать хоть что-то, чтобы пожалели меня, вряд ли получилось бы.  
  
— Пора, — коротко говорит он.  
  
Я поднимаюсь.  
  
И правда, пора.  
  
Ещё невероятная куча дел. Нужно зайти к Минерве и снова поклянчить хроноворот. А когда она опять не даст, обозвать её кошкой на сене. А потом можно проверить мандрагор у Помоны и пригласить её на чай. Важно при этом на чай не прийти, а отправиться всё-таки к Сибил и как следует напиться.  
  
А потом ругаться и снова пить, пить и ругаться. И так пока дети не уедут на каникулы. Тогда можно закрыть лабораторию, собрать чемодан и отправиться домой. Там скучно и грязно, там тихо и уныло, но там я почти два месяца буду собой.  
  
Пока этого хватает, чтобы продолжать учить детей, а что ещё требуется от профессора зельеварения, мастера зелий школы магии и волшебства Хогвартс?  
  
Навстречу мне попадается Альбус.  
  
— Мужайся, мой мальчик, — говорит он, и мне почему-то совсем не нравится, как именно это звучит. – Огненная чаша начала нагреваться, — добавляет он, понизив голос.  
  
Я закрываю глаза.  
  
Почему мне кажется, что это будет связанно с Гарри Поттером?  



End file.
